


deskmates

by exoncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really explicit, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, bad boy doyoung, class president taeyong, dotae, jaewin, markhyuck, slow burn dotae, taeyong is a power bottom lmao, they're always arguing smh, top kim doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoncts/pseuds/exoncts
Summary: turns out lee taeyong is into bad boys after all.(a enemies to lovers high school au)





	1. FIRST DAY

Taeyong grabbed his bag and ran to the door after running his hand through his messy brown hair. Ten smiled from the other side when he opened the door, and the boy felt his heart melting. Ten had the most beautiful smile, the kind of smile that lighted up the world and Taeyong couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hurry up, lazy ass we're going to be late", the younger boy said with a grin. 

Taeyong sighed and followed Ten to his car.

The ride was short and Taeyong spend it trying not to stare at his friend. Ten was beautiful in his own way, with his messy black hair that covered his forehead, perfect teeth, small lips and perfectly shaped nose. Him and Taeyong had been friends ever since they were young since they lived next to eachother.

However, Taeyong had only noticed he was in love with Ten this summer, that they spent all together, and he had learned to love all the small, cute things about the younger boy, such as his laugh, his voice, or his charismatic and playful personality. Ten was undeniably attractive physically, he had a small frame, but strong arm and leg muscles from his years spent as a professional dancer. He also had jet black hair, big bright eyes and, probably his most noticiable characteristic, his outstanding nose, small and perfectly pointed at the tip, truly a nose crafted by gods. Still, although his friend might be beautiful, what really made Taeyong fall in love with Ten was his personality. Ten always made him laugh, he was the kind of person everyone likes and everyone wants to be friends with, and he was the opposite of Taeyong, popular. He never understood why an amazing boy like Ten, who could be friends with anyone or hang out with anyone he wanted had decided to have him as best friend, but he wouldn't want it any other way around.

Taeyong had various girlfriends over the years but he didn't felt attracted to any of them as he felt to his friend, sadly he knew Ten would never want him. Ten rarely had girlfriends, and when he had they always broke up after one or two months because the thai boy was incredibly nice and charming with everyone, and they got jealous often. He was the type of guy everyone had a crush on, and no one could have. 

"Take a picture it will last longer", said Ten, looking at him through the car's mirror and flashing him one of his signature grins, the one that made girls fall to their knees.

Taeyong looked away, his cheeks burning. He hadn't noticed he was staring at his friend. Ten was like a light, and Taeyong was a bug that couldn't walk or look away from him. 

"Sorry", he muttered but apparently Ten didn't hear because the rest of the ride they remained silent.

They splitted ways once they arrived school since this year, unfortunately, they were in different classes. The last thing Taeyong saw was Ten waving at him and smiling at the group of girls whispering and giggling some feet away from him. Taeyong sighed heavily and run to his class while staring at the floor. He had find avoiding eye contact the best way to avoid being noticed the in school hallways. He was a easy target for bullies, best student award three consecutive years and class president, thin and not especially strong. He used to walk confidently when he was with Ten, because everyone knew and loved him, and no one would mess with him if he was with the younger boy. However, this year he was by himself, and he had to survive alone. High school was hell indeed.

Taeyong arrived class without running into any bullies and that was enough for him to be in a good mood. Now he was in the place where he finally was better than anyone else. He might not be the strongest or the fastest but he sure was the best student in school. He walked in with a confident smile and sat in the front after greeting the teacher.   
Every desk was occupied except for the one right next to Taeyong, since few people wanted to sit at the front. On his left was sitting a boy he had never seen in school, probably a new student, with dark brown hair, big dark eyes with long feminine eyelashes and plump lips. Taeyong thought he was pretty in a fragile, feminine way. The boy smiled at him shyly and he smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Lee Taeyong", he said trying to imitate Ten's friendly manners.

"I'm Dong Sicheng", the boy said. His voice was deep, nothing like his slim body.

Class started and Taeyong was unable to say anything else but he kept Sicheng's name in his mind. He could really use a friend in this class.

Suddenly someone slammed the classroom's door open and a boy in jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket entered without even bothering to greet the teacher. The boy looked around searching for a free desk and he sighed heavily when he noticed the only free desk was at the front. He started walking in that direction, in Taeyong's direction. Taeyong ran his fingers through his hair and slammed his head on the table. This couldn't be true. 

Kim Dongyoung was going to sit next to him.


	2. UNWANTED DESKMATES

"Save your head smart boy, since i'm sitting next to you you must keep that brain healthy, i mean, my exams aren't going to do themselves.", Dongyoung said, as he sat next to Taeyong and placed his long legs on the table. He was wearing expensive brand new sneakers, as expected from his rich ass.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, unable to look the boy in the eyes.

"Do them yourself", Taeyong said. 

Dongyoung was intimidating but Taeyong was in his element. No one would tear him down in a classroom.  
Dongyoung laughed. His laugh was low and husky and Taeyong found it annoying. Dongyoung was annoying. He was the stereotypical bad boy, tall, rich, handsome, rode a motorcycle, and broke girl's hearts mercilessly. He also didn't take school any serious, a quality Taeyong hated, and would rather drink and get wasted in one of his stupid famous house parties than study.

Dongyoung raised his eyebrows at him and it seemed like he was seeing him for the first time. He looked Taeyong from his head to the tip of this toes and Taeyong felt exposed in his white v-neck and turned his head away so the school's bad boy wouldn't see him blush.

"Don't play with me, smart boy, because i will play with you back. And you will love it.", Dongyoung whispered.

Taeyong felt the hairs on the back of his head stand. Stupid bastard. Everything was sexual with Kim Dongyoung, the boy liked to brag about how many people he had fucked with, boys or girls, and no one cared, because he was Kim Dongyoung and he did whatever the fuck he wanted.

Taeyong decided to ignore him. He refused to be another name on Dongyoung's "to fuck" list. Dongyoung was an annoying cocky bastard and Taeyong didn't want anything to do with him.

Dongyoung started to get mad when he realised the boy was ignoring him. How didn't he notice this boy yet? He was irresistible, with dark brown hair gently parted in his forehead, strong jawline, small lips, and huge doll-like eyes. His eyes were his most appealing feature, they were big, dark and so innocent looking they made Donyoung want to dive into them. He had to have this boy. And he would.

Because he was Kim Dongyoung and he got whatever the fuck he wanted.

When Taeyong was finally calm thinking Dongyoung had forgot he existed again, the boy gently kicked his foot under the desk, causing Taeyong to look at him with the most annoyed and uninterested look he could pull off.

That was his mistake.

Dongyoung might be an annoying bastard but fuck, he was good looking. His hair was black, with a side part, and his skin was white as a silk sheet and completely flawless. His dark eyes had a perfectly shaped double-lid and his lips standed out in light pink compared to his fair skin. Unlike Ten's round and cute face, Dongyoung's face was all angles, strong jaw-line, high cheek bones and his adam's apple looked so sharp Taeyong feared he might cut his finger if he touched it.   
He was the devil, beautiful, misterious, but deadly. And Taeyong couldn't feel attracted to him because Kim Dongyoung was another word for trouble.

Taeyong quickly turned his head away, so Dongyoung wouldn't notice his heavy breathing. He would never look Dongyoung in the eye again. He couldn't let him know he had this effect on him.

The bell and rang and Taeyong collected his stuff, not minding waiting for anyone, just wanting to get away from that desk, to get away from that boy.   
He was halfway through the hallway when he felt a hand in his shoulder. "No. No, no, no, no.", he thought. Please let it not be that greek god-looking asshole.

Taeyong slowly turned away and he felt a weight out of his chest when he saw a boy with pair of dark brown eyes and a brown fringe staring at him and not a pair of ice cold black eyes.

"Taeyong! Sorry for chasing you it's just you were the only person i know here and i was wondering if we could spend the break together, you know."

Taeyong smiled at the younger boy.

"Hi Sicheng, sure! I will introduce you to my best friend."

The school's caffeteria was full but there was no sign of Dongyoung and that was enough for Taeyong to smile. He saw Ten in a table surrounded by some of his many friends. Taeyong knew some of them, like Mark, Taeil and Donghyuck who were pretty nice but the other ones must be from his new class since Taeyong had never seen them around. Ten waved at him and he waved him back and walked in his direction.

"Is that your friend?", Sicheng asked.

"Yes, why?", Taeyong was staring at Ten like he was the only person in the room, like it always happened when they were together.

"He is cute, i mean, he seems nice", Taeyong pretended he didn't notice Sicheng's mistake. Another one who had fallen for him.

"He is.", the older boy replied simply, supressing his jealousy. He wanted to yell at Sicheng and warn him about Ten, about how everyone fell for him but he didn't like anyone, about how he still hoped Ten did that because he was already in love with someone, because he was in love with him. 

"Stop being so naive", he ordered himself. Ten never liked him, and he never would. 

When they finally got to the table Ten and his crew were sitting at, the small boy got up and run to Taeyong, hugging him. 

"Taeyongie! I missed have you sitting next to me!", he whispered in his ear.

Taeyong felt his heart fluttering and he wrapped his hands around Ten's muscular back, hugging him back. He could feel every inch of Ten's body pressed against his, and god, it was heaven. Taeyong never wanted to let go.

The hug lasted a lot more than a hug between friends should last but to Taeyong it felt like it lasted less than one second.   
He wanted more but he knew he shouldn't hold onto Ten like a clingy child. He didn't want to annoy his friend or make him uncomfortable.  
When they pulled away Ten had the brightest smile on his face and Taeyong could feel his cheeks burning. Ugh, screw his blushy cheeks.

The girls that were whispering and giggling about Ten were sitting nearby and Taeyong could feel them sending him death glances. However, he had only eyes for Ten.

He sat next to Ten after introducing him to Sicheng who just smiled shyly him. Ten introduced him to everyone in his group and made him feel happy and like he fitted in, in a very Ten-like way.

When the bell rang Ten walked him to his class and held his hand lightly before leaving for his class. Taeyong entered class with a big smile that grew even more when he realised Dongyoung wasn't there. He kept that smile on his face the rest of the day.

Ten was waiting for him on the school's parking lot when his last class ended and they got into the car without a word. Silence was usual between them, and it wasn't the awkward, uncomfortable silence between strangers, they were used to eachothers company, and silence felt good when it was with Ten.

Suddenly, Ten, who had been humming to the songs on the radio, turned it off and stared at Taeyong through the mirror. 

"Taeyongie?"

No one but Ten called him Taeyongie and he felt his heart melt.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to a party tonight and i was wondering if you want to come?"

"But tomorrow is a school day.", Taeyong hated to do it but someone had to play the responsable friend card, and the responsable friend was him.

"Don't be such an ass, Taeyongie. You will have fun.", he made the cute voice he knew Taeyong couldn't resist at.

Taeyong was already in his hand. Everything Ten said, he would do.

"Okay, fine."

"I will pick you up at nine", he said and Taeyong hid his smile with his hand.

He was going to a party with Ten.


	3. SEVEN MINUTES IN HELL

Taeyong took a last look at himself in the mirror before meeting Ten, who was waiting in his car. He had decided to wear jeans and a red t-shirt which made his brown hair stand out. As always, Ten was supposed to pick Taeyong up at nine, but it was half past ten already. 

"You're late", Taeyong said while getting in the car, unable to don't smile back at Ten.

"I couldn't choose what to wear", he replied, after looking Taeyong up and down, which made the older boy blush, "you look amazing."

Taeyong thanked him shyly. Ten might have taken a lot of time to get ready but it was worth it because he looked perfect. His black hair fell perfectly in his forehead in a middle part and little hoop earrings hanged from his ears. He was wearing a black v-neck under a black and white flannel shirt that matched his hair and dark blue jeans. 

They spent the ride in silence but Taeyong couldn't help but let out a gasp when they arrived the place where the party had already started. The house was huge and the sound of loud music filled the whole street.

"Whose house is this?", Taeyong asked, mesmerized by the perfectly groomed trees on the sides of the road that led to the mansion.

"Who cares?", Ten shruged his shoulders, "Probably one of those rich senior kids, they throw parties like this all the time. I wouldn't even know about it if Jaehyun hadn't invited me."

"Jaehyun? You mean Jung Jaehyun?", Taeyong raised his eyebrows at Ten.

"Yeah, do you know him? We are friends. He is pretty nice."

Taeyong didn't reply but he curled his hand in a fist. Of course he knew Jaehyun. Jaehyun was the typical popular kid.

And Kim Dongyoung's best friend.

 

Once they got inside the house Taeyong felt his mouth dropping at the amount of luxury inside it. Greek statues and expensive paintings were all around a living room that was bigger than his whole house. The room was full of teenagers, all either drinking, smoking, or making out. The music was so loud it made Taeyong's heart jump. He immediately felt awkward and got closer to Ten, who seemed to be in his element, greeting people Taeyong had never seen and flashing his irresistible smiles. Suddenly the younger boy was holding two drinks and gave one to Taeyong who kindly declined it.

"C'mon Taeyongie, have fun for once in your life", he purred and Taeyong took the drink and drank it without even stopping for breathing because it was Ten and Ten could tell him to jump off a bridge, because he would do it.

The drink burned his throat but it was weirdly delicious and sweet, Taeyong immediatly felt calmer and more laid back.

Ten and him sat in a couch next to a couple fiercely making out while more drinks were showing up out of nowhere in Ten's hands, and they started drinking shots. After a while Taeyong lost the count on how many of those tiny glasses he had poured up. Ten gently placed his head on Taeyong's shoulder and they stayed like this for a while, Taeyong was ecstatic. He could smell the shampoo on Ten's hair and his cologne. He closed his eyes and wished this moment would never end. 

Ten lifted his head when some people approached them and Taeyong could breathe again. They seemed like they were joking and talking loudly with him, but their voices got confused in Taeyong's head. So this was what being drunk was like. He felt someone holding his chin and a glass and placed next to his lips, he drank it slowly.

Water. The refreshing liquid woke his senses and he could see and hear right again. Ten was still sitting next to him, his smile never leaving his face.

"Do you feel better?", the glass was in his hand, he had been the one getting him water, "Sorry i shouldn't have let you drink so much, i know you aren't used to it." 

While he was talking he slowly placed his right hand on Taeyong's thigh and the brown haired boy forgot how to breathe. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just Ten's presence, but Taeyong was extremely turned on. And when Ten's hand started making circular moves on the inside of his thigh he knew the boy had him in his hand. 

"Hey, my friends told me some people are playing seven minutes in heaven upstairs, wanna join?", he asked with a devilish smile. His eyes where so big, Taeyong had never noticed how big his eyes were.

"Sure.", Taeyong said. He had no idea what seven minutes in heaven was but it didn't seem like anything bad, and Ten's hand holding his thigh was enough to make him say yes to anything the younger boy said.

Ten got up and offered Taeyong his hand, which he quickly took, and led him through the mansion's hallways, passing by teenagers smoking and drinking, such plenty of couples making out in the weirdest places. They climbed the stairs and immediately heard noise coming from the only room with a open door.

A group of teenagers was sitting in a circle in the middle of the room but only a girl looked at them when they arrived. She was pretty, with coffee colored skin and thick curly brown hair. 

"Hi Ten! We were waiting for you!", she said with a radiant smile, completely ignoring Taeyong. 

Ten smiled back and they sat in the circle. No one else payed attention to them, everyone was staring at a blond boy who was looking at the watch in his wrist.

"Time is up!", the blond boy said and two people got up and opened the doors of a old-looking wardrobe. Two girls with messy hair and blushy cheeks crawled out. One of them was giggling and covering her mouth with her hand. Taeyong wondered what they were doing inside that made her giggle so much.

"Next are Yuta and Jessica!", the curly haired girl announced, after picking two pieces of paper from the bag she was holding. 

Taeyong knew Yuta, a Japanese exchange student, with a charming personality and killing looks, that had every girl falling for him quickly. Jessica was a girl with shoulder length curly brown hair, fair skin and full lips, Taeyong thought she was beautiful but she would get many enemies since girls killed eachother for Yuta's attention. Jessica looked incredibly uninterested, though, and Yuta looked like he had just won world cup. He held her waist until they got inside the wardrobe, and the blond boy started looking at his watch again after they closed the door.

"Uh, Ten?"

"Yes, Taeyong?"

"How does this game work?"

Ten raised his eyebrows and then laughed loudly.

"I forgot you don't come to parties often. It's a game where someone picks two people randomly, and they are sent to a wardrobe where they are locked in for seven minutes. They can do anyhting they want there."

"Anything?", Taeyong asked. This game was insane.

"Anything.", Ten said widening his eyes.

Taeyong felt his anxiety building up. He had seen Ten putting their names in the girl's hat. He didn't want to go to the wardrobe with a stranger. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. What if? What if Ten went with him? He wanted to feel Ten's lips against his so bad it hurted. 

Yuta and Jessica left the wardrobe some minutes after, and Taeyong noticed Yuta's shirt was unbottoned. Everyone turned their attention to the curly haired girl. She unwrapped one piece of paper and then other and Taeyong was so anxious he could barely breathe.

"Ten and Taeyong!"

Taeyong felt like he wasn't in his body when he got up and walked to the wardrobe. Ten was still in the same place.

"Let me just tight my shoe i will be there in one second", he said with a wink.

Taeyong simply nooded, unable to do anything else and crawled inside the wardrobe. It was big and dark, and since the door on the side he was sitting in was closed and jackets were covering the other door, he couldn't see anything outside. Ten entered and sat on front of him. The door was closed and they were in complete darkness.

"Ten i-", he couldn't finish his sentence.

He felt a pair of lips brushing lightly against his and then the boy started kissing him slowly. Then the kiss got rougher and Ten parted Taeyong's lips with his and started brushing their tongues together. He had never been kissed like this before. His cock was fully erect and throbbing now, and it became uncomfortable in his tight jeans when Ten pulled him in his lap and surrounded his back with his hands. 

"Ten", he moaned in the boy's mouth, incapable of controlling himself. Ten seemed like he enjoyed it because Taeyong could feel him grinning against his lips. 

Suddenly Ten pulled away and started kissing and sucking his jaw slowly, making his way towards Taeyong's neck. The boy could feel Ten sucking violently and he knew it would leave a mark, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Ten's hips slowly starting to rock against his and Taeyong couldn't handle his erection no more.

While the other hand was on his back, Ten's right hand started unbuttoning Taeyong's jeans, and Taeyong helped him putting them down impatiently. 

Ten grabbed Taeyong's hand that was trying to help him with his jeans and put it behind Taeyong's back in a dominant way, which made the boy moan even louder. 

A finger was placed next to Taeyong's lips to silence him and he bit his lip. He could never imagine, not even in his hotter fantasies about Ten, that the small, cute, innocent-looking boy would be this dominant. And he couldn't imagine how much this would turn him on either. 

Now Taeyong's throbbing cock was in Ten's hand and he was slowly jerking him off. Taeyong felt like he couldn't handle this rhythm.

"Faster, please, do it faster", he begged between moans.

He felt a hand grabbing his neck and choking him while other kept jerking him off slowly and then faster and then slower again. Taeyong had never felt so much pleasure in his whole life when he threw his head back and let out a quiet moan as the warm liquid erupted from his cock into Ten's hands and lap.

"Sorry.", he said with a giggle, feeling his cheeks getting hot again. 

He couldn't believe he had just done this. And he had done it with Ten. And fuck, it was amazing.

Ten put a tissue out of his pocket and cleaned his hands and his lap, while Taeyong pulled his pants up. After they were clean again the younger boy pulled Taeyong into a kiss again, this time a short, sweet one, almost romantic. 

Then Ten opened the wardrobe's door and Taeyong was blind when he first got out, from being in the darkness for such a long time. He could only see Ten's hand and he took it and let the boy drag him out of the wardrobe. 

Once his eyes started getting used to the light he saw a boy in front of him, leaning against the wardrobe's side. A boy with long legs, strong jaw-line and dark eyes. A boy with white skin and perfect black hair that was messy on his forehead. A boy with a devilish grin stared back at him.

Kim Dongyoung.


	4. THE AFTERMATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short sorry also i had this four chapters in my drafts and i decided to post it today so it still will take some time to write the next chapters! i will post them next week tho. thanks for reading this shitty story lmao leave a comment i would really appreciate it!

"No. No, no, no, no. Please no.", was everything Taeyong could think of. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?", was the first thing Taeyong said, since the truth was too horrible to be faced, "Where is Ten?"

Dongyoung crossed his arms while leaning against the wardrobe. The room was empty and the door was closed. Taeyong felt like his heart had fallen to his knees.

"I was starting to wonder who Ten was, since you couldn't seem to stop moaning his name. Is he your boyfriend?", Dongyoung asked, while wipping a bit of cum, of Taeyong's cum out of his Hugo Boss leather jacket. Taeyong felt like he was going to puke. "No, no, no, no, no.", he thought trying hard not to tear up.

"My friend! The one who was in the wardrobe with me! What did you do to him you fucking disgusting asshole?

Dongyoung raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hey calm down, smart boy. I wasn't the "fucking disgusting asshole" a couple of minutes ago when you were moaning in my hands, was i? At least be thankful i jerked you off or by know you would still have that massive erection that i caused on your cute cock."

"You weren't the one that caused it.", Taeyong said, simply. He was shocked, he was horrified. He couldn't believe that he had just spent that intimate moment with that motherfucker. He had moaned in his mouth and that he had covered him with his cum. He bit his lip until his mouth tasted like blood and Dongyoung's taste would go away.

"Spare me the details. What's your name by the way i like to know who i jerk off."

"Fuck you."

"Nice to meet you fuck you, I'm Kim Dongyoung but you can call me Doyoung."

Taeyong felt anger building up inside him.

"I'm Lee Taeyong you piece of shit, and i'm leaving. This NEVER happened.", he stormed off as he went downstairs looking for Ten. He felt disgusting and he needed to take a shower. He would never look Dongyoung in the eye again.

He knew it was late because few people were left in bottom floor. He immediately saw Ten in a couch near, chatting wih a extremely tall boy with dark hair and a friendly smile. He had never seen Ten so invested in a conversation but he didn't care. He wanted to go home.

"Ten, let's go.", he said, taking Ten's hand. 

"Taeyongie, you're back! Meet Johnny!", he announced, pointing to the tall boy that waved at him.

"It's late. Take me home. Please", he begged.

Tem looked at him. Taeyong could see he was worried.

"Okay, let's go then. Bye, Johnny."

Taeyong pratically ran to the parking lot and once he sat on Ten's car he turned to face the younger boy.

"Where the fuck did you go?"

"I never left?", Tem looked confused.

"No, asshole, when we were playing seven minutes in heaven why did you leave me alone?" 

"Oh, Taeyong i'm so sorry i couldn't join you, i felt really sick because of all the alcohol i drank and i had to throw up. When i got back to the room everyone had left and i thought you were downstairs too, then i met Johnny and got distracted chatting with him. Where were you?"

Taeyong hide his hands in his face. 

"I was in the wardrobe. Then someone got in and they started making out with me. I thought it was some random girl and i kissed them back", he lied, "Turns out it was Kim Dongyoung."

Ten covered his mouth with his hand. 

"You made out with Kim Dongyoung? Taeyong! He is such a fuckboy i never thought you were his type!"

Ten looked more excited than upset like Taeyong wanted him to look, and the older boy rolled his eyes.

"I wish i had only made out with him.", he said feeling his cheeks staring to blush.

"What do you mean?"

"He… he kinda did me a handjob…", Taeyong couldn't look Ten in the eye.

The next question was the least thing Taeyong expected.

"Was it nice?"

"What the fuck, no! No, it wasn't nice", Taeyong lied thinking about his moans and Dongyoung's hand wrapped around his neck.

Tem raised his eyebrows.

"Look at your neck, oh my god, what a mess.", Taeyong looked at his neck on the car's mirror and noticed a trace of hickies down his jawline and on his neck. Dongyoung had marked him. He felt disgusting.

"I did saw him expelling some people from the room when i got out to puke. But i thought he was only do that because it was his house."

"His house?"

"Yeah, Johnny told me. It was pretty nice, wasn't it?"

Taeyong didn't reply. He stayed silent all the trip and left the car without a word until Ten dropped him at his house. He took a long shower when he got home and got in bed, hoping that night was just a bad dream.


	5. BROWN EYED BOY

 

Doyoung placed his legs on the school's cafeteria table and admired how good his long legs looked in his signature black jeans. The boy grinned. Sometimes it was tiring being so dumbfounding hot. However, as much as he tried to ignore it by appreciating his magnificent body, one thing, one  _person_ , didn't leave his mind. The brown eyed boy he had jerked off in his house, the same one that sat next to him in class, whose name he now knew, wouldn't leave his thoughts. _Lee Taeyong,_ he muttered, unable to keep the boy's name away from his mouth. He missed his soft skin, and his pink glossy lips, and he missed even more hearing his little cute moans on his ear and feeling his hand wrapped around the small boy's pink cock.

Doyoung was angry.

Normally, he would be happy after he fucked the person he had his eyes on, and would forget about them and move on to another victim. Nevertheless, with this boy, Lee Taeyong, in particular, he didn't feel like his will had been done. He craved more than just handjobs in the dark, he wanted to feel himself inside of the smaller boy, he wanted to look in his big brown doll-like eyes while he fucked him and hear the boy moan his name and not another guy's.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair he was sitting on, imagining Taeyong's rosy lips wrapped around his cock, his coffee colored eyes on Doyoung's, the black haired boy's hand pulling his hair. He didn't even care he was in public, he was at school. All that mattered was that he was going to fuck Lee Taeyong, and it would be the best sex he would ever have.

"Doyoung? Are you okay, dude?"

Doyoung sat straight again and rolled his eyes at Jaehyun, who was sitting in front of him, with a girl sat on his lap giggling at something he had just whispered on her ear.

"No, Jaehyun, I am not okay."

Jaehyun had a concerned look on his face and he pushed the girl away while leaning on the table. A blonde girl made an attempt to sit on Doyoung's lap but he pushed her away with an annoyed sigh without even bother to look at her face. Jaehyun looked surprised. Doyoung never pushed anyone who wanted to sit on his lap away, let alone that smoking hot blonde. 

"The thing is, I am frustrated."

Jaehyun raised one eyebrow.

"Well, usually you are the one leaving people frustrated. I can't believe someone played you, hyung. That's insane."

"C'mon guys let's not be all depressed and shit. We should go out tonight.", Yuta appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Jaehyun. 

"I thought you had a girlfriend now?", Jaehyun stared at the older boy with a smirk.

"I do but that doesn't mean i can't have fun.", Yuta replied with a wink.

Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"For fucks sake, Yuta, your relationship won't last a week if you go out every night without her."

"Well it's not like his relationships do last more than a week.", Jaehyun said laughing loudly.

"Well i have to go to class.", Doyoung announced, getting up and grabbing his stuff.

"Let's skip class today, I am not in the mood for that bullshit right now i have a football game and i need to practice.", Yuta said, holding Doyoung's arm.

Doyoung released his arm from Yuta's strong grip violently.

"Not today, i don't want to miss this class", he whispered harshly.

Then he walked away without saying anything else, leaving his friends staring at each other in astonishment.

"What is up with him? He would never miss an opportunity to skip class. Plus, the bell hasn't even rung yet. He  _never_ arrives on time."

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but there is someone in that class that must be really interesting."

 

The bell hadn't rung yet and Taeyong was sitting outside the classroom organizing his notes for class. He was praying a certain person wouldn't show up, which wasn't hard, since this person rarely was in class. His fringe fell to his eyes while he was reading his notes for the fourth time, and he didn't realize someone was standing in front of him until it was too late and he felt a hand pulling his chin up. "Please let it not be him", he prayed but turns out his prayers were insufficient since in front of him stood Kim Doyoung, in his full ravishing beauty. He wore black jeans, a red Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt  and a blue Levi's denim jacket. His hair was neatly combed in a smooth black fringe and his sharp jaw-line stood out from the angle he was in.

"Good morning, smart boy.", he greeted with a grin. 

Taeyong grabbed his hand and moved it away from his chin while he got up. Doyoung was taller than him and his back felt cold against the school's wall. Doyoung placed both of this arms on the sides of this head which made Taeyong immediately feel trapped.

"I have a name, dumb bitch.", he said, trying not to make his voice tremble. "And i thought i said i never wanted to talk to you again. What we made was a mistake."

Doyoung's grin got even bigger.

"Oh, honey, how could i forget your name?  Also you never said that. You said, and i quote, "this never happened", and well you just brought that up so it seems like you just can't ignore how much you loved last night."

Taeyong didn't know what to say. He just wanted this asshole to leave him alone. He stared at his feet so he wouldn't have to face the taller boy's dark eyes.

" _Oh my god,_ look at your neck!", Doyoung whispered as he forced Taeyong's chin to his right and traced the small hickies that run along Taeyong's jawline. "You look so pretty marked by me, babyboy."

Taeyong gasped. He had a thing for pet names and god, Doyoung was so close that he couldn't help but feel himself getting a bit turned on by the dark haired boy's flirty tone. No one had ever touch him like this before. 

He immediately regretted his lack of control over his body. Doyoung noticed his gasp and leaned more onto him, placing one of his goddamned long legs between Taeyong's weak ones, slowly rubbing his thigh in his prey's crotch. Taeyong felt like he was going insane.

"See? I'm not that bad after all. You always get so horny around me, it's adorable." 

He leaned in to kiss Taeyong's lips when the bell rang and the hallway was flooded by students.  Taking advantage of the turmoil Taeyong pushed Doyoung away quickly before entering the classroom. Here Doyoung had no control over him. He almost run to his place trying to calm his heavy breathing that wasn't caused by the jog at all. Doyoung came some minutes after, in his elegant, tiger-like walk, and sat next to Taeyong after throwing him a wink the smaller boy ignored.

This year was going to be hell.

 

When the class ended Taeyong left before Doyoung could reach him and ran to the cafeteria where Ten was sitting with Mark and Donghyuck. 

"How are you?", Ten asked with a really sweet smile that made Taeyong's heart melt. He couldn't be angry at Ten, after all, what happened wasn't his fault, he thought while sitting next to his friends

"Well if it isn't TY track.", Donghyuck laughed loudly and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"I am fine thank you, and i thought we had agreeded to let that nickname die."

"TY track will never die", replied Donghyuck without stopping laughing and Taeyong hit him playfully, unable to control his smile. Donghyuck was an annoying brat, but he was cute.

"How are things with mister bad boy?", Mark asked with a smirk.

"TEN! DID YOU TELL THEM?", Taeyong yelled feeling himself starting to get red.

Ten broke laughing.

"I'm sorry they kept asking how the party was and that was an important detail!", Ten couldn't stop laughing and was now hiding his face with his hands. Taeyong was about to throw a nearby water bottle at him but controlled himself because his friend was too cute.

"You asshole! They're innocent children and you corrupted them.", Taeyong said faking a disappointed look which was hard to pull off because of Ten's beaming smile.

Mark intertwined his fingers with Donghyuck's while smiling at them.

"We may be innocent children, but we are not idiots. Aren't things awkward with him now?"

Taeyong sighed while running his hands through his hair. 

"Actually i feel like he even is into me more. He won't leave me alone."

Mark widened his eyes and let go of his boyfriend's hand to cover his mouth.

"Oh, no. No, no, no."

Ten raised one eyebrow.

"What's wrong?'"

"Taeyong is fucked. The Kim Dongyoung i know would never, NEVER, run after a person he had sex with. He is the kind of guy who doesn't care about things anymore after he got them. You must be really important to him if he keeps chasing you. I would watch my back if i were you, Taeyong."

Taeyong slammed his head on the table.

"Great! Fucking great! That's all i needed. A fuckboy that is obsessed with me"

Ten smirked.

"Well at least it's a really hot one."

 

When the bell for the end of the last class rang Taeyong left without looking back. He had two classes before those and he was full of Doyoung's winks and comments distracting him from his work. He met Ten in front of the school and waved at him.

"Where is your car?"

It seemed like it was going to start raining soon and Taeyong wanted to get home fast to have plenty of time to do his homework and some extra credit work if he could.

Ten scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's what i wanted to tell you. Do you remember Johnny from the party? He asked me out and i said yes. He is coming to pick me up so no ride for you today. Sorry."

Taeyong felt his heart falling to his feet.

"Is.. is it a date?"

Ten smiled even more. He had a dreamy look on his eyes Taeyong found adorable.

"I don't know, Taeyongie. Maybe. Oh my god, I am so excited to see him again. He is so cute and funny i hope we three can hang out soon."

Taeyong tried to pull off the best smile he could even though he felt like break down crying.

"Yeah, soon. Anyways, have fun. Bye"

Ten didn't seem to notice how upset his friend looked. In fact, Taeyong thought he had never seen him happier. He started walking to his house and, as expected, it started raining. Ten's words echoed in his mind. "I am so excited to see him again", "He is so cute and funny". Taeyong felt his heart ache and he couldn't held his tears back anymore. He loved Ten. And Ten loved someone else. "I love you, I love you, I love you", he repeated while walking, for every time he wanted to say it but was too shy. Rain was falling heavily now and he was soaking wet, but he didn't care. A car passed by and almost run him over but he didn't care. He had never ever felt this heartbroken before.

Suddenly, a car stopped next to the sidewalk and the window of passenger's seat opened to reveal Doyoung staring at him.

"Get in."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so tragic i'm sorry i had to kill taeten fast so dotae can rise. look forward for the next chapter, this wasn't smutty enough so things are going to get nasty again uwu i will try to upload it until 21st january the latest. hope u enjoyed this mess i call writing!


	6. MISTAKES

 

"No", Taeyong said, avoiding eye contact so that Doyoung wouldn't see his tears.

"Lee Taeyong get the fuck inside my car before I drag you. You're soaking wet.", Doyoung looked genuinely worried and Taeyong almost believed him. Almost.

"No, I barely know you, I won't get inside a stranger's car.", he replied while continuing walking.

Doyoung smirked. 

"Baby, you know me better than a lot of people."

Taeyong rolled his eyes even though the other boy couldn't see them behind his fringe.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now, okay?"

Before he could even think Doyoung was out of his car and had picked him up bridal style while putting him inside. Taeyong tried to free himself but Doyoung's grip was too strong and there was nothing he could do but scream.

"Stop screaming, asshole, people are going to think I am kidnapping you.", Doyoung said trying hard not to drop him since Taeyong was moving so much. "God, you are so cold why were you walking in the rain?"

"Because I fucking love rain why do you think, stupid ass? LET ME GO!", yelled Taeyong, but he stopped moving for a bit because even though he felt extremely disrespected being carried like this by Doyoung, the taller boy was warm and his silky signature clothes felt like heaven to Taeyong. Before he knew it Doyoung had dropped him in the passenger's seat and was now fastening his seatbelt and then his own. 

"Safety first", he announced with a wink. 

"Where are we going?", the brown haired boy asked, looking out the window so that he wouldn't have to face Doyoung.

"Your place. Would you mind tell me your address?", Doyoung inquired looking at him through the car's mirror.

"I won't tell you my address, dumb fuck. You wish.", Taeyong crossed his arms, still not staring at Doyoung.

Doyoung shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, that's a pity now I will have to take you to my place and then you won't leave because you won't be able to stand on your legs."

Taeyong blushed furiously. He was tired, wet and his sadness had turned into anger. Who cared if Doyoung knew his address? At least he would get home faster and he could avoid the rain who seemed like it was never ending.

He reluctantly told his address to the other boy who kept a disgusting smirk on his face for the rest of the trip. Taeyong wanted to punch him, but since he wasn't strong enough he just turned his back on the other boy and stared out the window.

 

"We're here.", Doyoung said, stopping the car. 

Taeyong tried to open the door and stopped after a few moments of angrily pulling the car door handle. His hands were so cold they were shaking and he barely could feel them.

"For fuck's sake", he heard Doyoung whispering before leaving his seat went outside to open the door for him and, before Taeyong could do anything, pick him up again and carrying him to the front porch.

"Your keys."

"What?"

"Give me your keys, do you really think you can unlock the door shaking like that?"

Taeyong was about to talk back but he decided to shut up since he knew it would not work and Doyoung would end up ignoring his anger.

He took the keys from his pocket and gave them to Doyoung who opened the door without a word.

"Cute.", he said when he saw Taeyong's small house, nearly the size of Doyoung's living room.

Taeyong rolled his eyes while entering.

"It's not your mansion but it's enough for me."

Doyoung entered behind him while shutting the door. 

"No, i am serious, it's nice. Minimalist."

Taeyong didn't bother to answer while he went to his bedroom, followed by Doyoung.

"Where are your parents?", the taller boy asked looking at the pictures on the walls. 

"Out.", Taeyong said simply. "Now can you leave, please? I appreciate you taking me home but I want to take a shower and go to bed straight away so you can go now."

Doyoung pretended like he was thinking really hard.

"Nah, I don't feel like going home now. And as much as I would love to see you shower you don't have to worry because I will stay right here.", he announced while sitting on Taeyong's bed. "I will only go home when I am sure you are warm in bed, I didn't come all the way here for nothing."

Taeyong sighed heavily before grabbing a hoodie and sweatpants and entering the bathroom. The warm water fell through his body and he took a deep breath and finally felt relaxed and warm. He was drying his hair when he came out of the bathroom, finding Doyoung laying on his bed reading one of his mangas. A yaoi one. 

"Interesting", Doyoung said while trying to suppress a smirk. "I didn't know you were into this." 

Taeyong quickly grabbed the book and put it back on his shelf, hiding his blush with his hand.

"Did i give you permission to touch my books? Also get the fuck out of my bed."

Doyoung rolled out of the bed dramatically.

"Oh my baby getting all dominant, that's cute."

Taeyong got inside the bed and turned his back on him. He instantly felt his eyes closing. It was so nice and warm.

"Now you can leave."

"I need my goodbye kiss before I leave."

Taeyong sat on the bed, not even bothering trying to fight him. It wasn't worth it and he was exhausted.

"Is that all it takes for you to leave?"

Doyoung had the biggest smile on his face. _Cocky bastard_.

"A peck on the lips and I am gone I promise."

Taeyong leaned and slowly placed his lips on Doyoung's. Suddenly Doyoung was grabbing the back of his neck while deepening the kiss, Doyoung's tongue was on his mouth and his hands were up and down Taeyong's back. The younger boy felt like a part of him wanted to pull away but, god, he was so tired and Doyoung was such an amazing kisser. 

Doyoung was now laying on the top of Taeyong, kissing down his neck where his hair was still wet. Taeyong moaned before he could control himself. Doyoung bit his ear and slowly started grinding on him. This drove Taeyong insane. His bulge was now extremely visible through his sweatpants. Doyoung smirked mischievously when he saw the smaller boy struggling with his throbbing erection. He started taking Taeyong's sweatpants off and grinned when he realized the brown haired boy was wearing no underwear. His cock stood erect for Doyoung's delight, who licked his lips before taking his own tight jeans and boxers out. He saw Taeyong's eyes widdening when the smaller male realized how long his member was. Doyoung took Taeyong's bottom lip between his and started licking and nibbling it repeatedly making the poor boy moan and cry in frustration. When Taeyong couldn't handle Doyoung's teasing anymore he started grinding his cock on Doyoung's and the friction sent shivers of ecstasy down the boy's spine. 

"Doyoung, ugh, it hurts", Taeyong moaned, looking at his cock, "Please jerk me off or something".

Doyoung brushed his sweaty bangs out of his forehead with his fingers, while the other hand was still holding Taeyong's face. 

"Is your massive erection hurting, smart boy? Do you want me to take care of it?", he whispered in his ear while his hand went from Taeyong's face to his pink nipple and started slowly playing with it.

Taeyong was now on the verge of crying out of frustration. Why was he taking so long? Right when Taeyong actually needed him he was being useless.

"Please, nghh, please do something, Doyoung.", he said between moans, while clenching his eyes. 

Doyoung pretended to be in deep thought while he layed on the top of Taeyong with his arm resting on the bed so his full weight wouldn't be on the other male's body.

"Why should I, though? What about those times you let me sexually frustrated like at the party or in the school hallway?", his hand gently, almost lovingly, swept the smaller boy's sweaty bangs away from his eyes, so he could see the pretty boy's frustrated face properly.

Taeyong was done with sweet talk. 

"Just do it, dumb cunt. I am dying over here."

Doyoung shook his head no while taking Taeyong's pretty cock in his hand and licking the precum that had started to appear. 

"You look  _adorable_ right now.", Doyoung's hand was caressing his cock so gently he almost couldn't feel him. The taller male's cock was throbbing now. He didn't think that him, a healthy handsome ninteen year old who could have sex with anyone he wanted, was that horny ever in his life. Seeing Taeyong helpess begging for him to fuck him was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

"F-faster, p-please", Taeyong begged jumping and humping Doyoung's hand in a pitiful way. "He is so annoying and pathetic but i want to fuck him so bad", the black haired boy thought before making his decision.

"Tell me you're mine."

"What?", Taeyong opened his eyes to look at Doyoung, who still had his hard cock in his huge hands, not sure he heard right.

"You heard me", whispered Doyoung while playing with Taeyong's slit, making the boy crave his hands in the mattress. "Tell me you're mine and you will never let anyone fuck you but me and I will jerk you off." 

Taeyong was going to say no. He didn't want that at all. He wasn't Doyoung's  _property_. He opened his mouth to make his statement when he felt Doyoung's tongue on his needy member again, this time licking and kissing its tip. 

Taeyong wasn't in his right mind anymore.

"Okay.", he said, clenching his fists in pain from sexual denial.

"Say it.", Doyoung said, looking up from his cock to the smaller boy's coffee colored eyes. "Say it, smart boy."

His hand was now jerking him off in a fast and experienced way, and Taeyong could do nothing but thrust against it as desperately as he could.

"I'm yours.", he moaned. 

"Taeyong. Look at me. Open your eyes.", Doyoung ordered as one hand held the boy's chin and the other kept rubbing his member. "Say it while looking at me"

Taeyong reluctantly opened his eyes who were closed due to frustration and faced the other boy's pitch black ones. Doyoung's hand was on his own cock jerking himself off to the smaller boy's submission.

"I am yours.", he said and Doyoung's smirk was the last thing he saw before cum erupted from his cock in a earth shattering orgasm.

Taeyong threw his head back on the matress while groaning with pleasure. Doyoung came shortly often and made sure every inch of his cum covered Taeyong's body.

"You're gross", Taeyong said staring at his belly covered in cum, his breathing still heavy, "I just took a shower."

"We can take another one together.", Doyoung said while placing a peck on Taeyong's rosy lips. 

"You can fuck off now I am tired as shit.", Taeyong said as he got inside the bed and turned to his side. He felt exhausted.

"Taeyong, as much as I like the idea of you covered with my juice, you can't sleep covered in cum."

"It's my house, I can do whatever the fuck I want. Now leave, and if you are too tired just sleep in the couch.", he murmured as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Doyoung waited until the brown eyed boy breathing was stable, indicating that he was full asleep, and then went to his car where he kept a spare pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He decided to use the bathroom Taeyong had used, since the other was full of woman's products, which probably belonged to Taeyong's mom. "Or maybe to Taeyong", he thought while getting on the shower, amused by the thought of his little vixen cross dressing. That was kinda hot, he had to admit. 

He took a cold shower and got dressed before getting inside the bed with the smaller boy.

"To hell with sleeping in the couch.", he thought, unable to hide his smile.

Then he clinged to Taeyong, cuddling the smaller boy.

"Sweet dreams, smart boy.", he whispered before falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want please! also i'm sorry if you found this short but i don't like writing big chapters since they often get boring after a while. i try to keep my chapters short but post at least twice a week. more chapters coming next week stay tuned for more poorly written smut uwu


	7. BULLIES

 

"You look cute with your hair like that", said Ten looking at Johnny who was buying ice cream for them. The older boy had a haircut, and his soft light brown hair fell in his forehead in a side part.

Johnny paid and thanked the ice cream seller before quickly running to join Ten under his umbrella since rain was falling heavily now.

"Isn't it too cold for ice cream?", Ten asked while taking small licks on his ice cream. Johnny was so tall he had to stand on his tiptoes to hold the umbrella over the other boy's head.

Johnny smiled at him and Ten felt his heart melt. The other boy had the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"It's never too cold for ice cream!", he announced while taking the umbrella from the younger boy's hand, "Let's sit over there".

Ten followed him to a covered bench nearby and they both sat. Ten grabbed Johnny's hand shyly when the other boy reached for his. Their hands fit perfectly in each other, Ten's small and Johnny's big and warm. They tangled their fingers together and after a while staring at their hands Johnny leaned to him.

"You have ice cream on your nose.", he murmured and Ten felt his heart flutter at how close the other boy was. How could someone fall in love so fast?

"Where?", said Ten trying to look at the tip of his nose. Johnny laughed at how cute the smaller boy was and cleaned his nose with the tip of his finger.

"Here.", he said. The boy stared in his date's eyes before leaning in and almost touching Ten's lips.

"Also here.", Johnny's lips met his and Ten let himself melt into the kiss. It was passionate and gentle, nothing like the kisses Ten was used to. Ten was used to being kissed roughly from men who were craving his body more than his love. He was promiscuous, but he sure wasn't a slut. Sluts had sex for money and even if they didn't want to, and Ten only did it when he wanted to. The only thing he regretted was never telling Taeyong about his promiscuous life. He always treated his best friend like an innocent kid, even though he was older than him. And Taeyong never guessed, that the reason Ten had so many friends and connections was not only his charming personality, but also his easy disposition for sex. 

Ten cleared his mind and focused on the kiss. Why was he even thinking about Taeyong? He was kissing the only guy he had felt romantically attracted to in a long time. 

Johnny pulled away after some minutes, and Ten felt the boy's taste lingering on his lips. Chocolate. The same flavor as the ice cream he was eating.

"Ten, I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I like you a lot and I would love to go on more dates."

Ten's heart was beating like a little school girl's and he smiled at the taller boy.

"I agree.", he replied before taking the older boy's lips in his again.

 

Lee Taeyong woke up to heavy snoring. He freed himself carefully from the giant's arms, annoyed by the fact that Doyoung had decided to sleep with him even after he explicitly told him no. He wasn't surprised to find himself bared naked, and immediately remembered everything that happened the previous night. He felt himself starting to blush while he faced the taller's boy's sleeping angelic face. He didn't regret having Doyoung pleasure him, he just regretted it was Doyoung and not someone else. 

 _Someone else_.

Then, it hit him.

While he was with Doyoung, he hadn't thought about Ten at all. 

Not even one time. 

That hadn't happened since he fell in love with the younger boy, Ten's smile and body usually were in his mind all the time. 

He had completely forgotten about the boy that he saw as the love of his life.

Taeyong decided to ignore this thoughts while going to the bathroom and heading in the shower. It wasn't possible that Doyoung had made him forget about Ten. It was just the lust and sexual frustration that had made him be absent from his mind for a few hours. Nothing more. Besides, Doyoung could never replace Ten. Doyoung was a sarcastic, mean, shady, overconfident and cocky asshole that was only looking for sex. Ten was a sweet and sensitive boy that only made love, not sex; Taeyong was sure.

Taeyong rubbed himself vigorously until every drip of dry cum was out of his skin. He didn't want the scumbag's love juices on him. He put on some jeans and a brown sweater who made his big coffee colored eyes stand out (not to seduce Doyoung or anything of course he just liked that sweater) and prepared himself to wake up the dumbass who was still sleeping soundly on his bed.

"Rise and shine!", he yelled as he opened the curtains to let the sunshine in. "And get the fuck out of my house!"

Doyoung grumbled against the pillow and turned around which left no choice to Taeyong any than push him out of the bed. 

"Out", he said, grabbing the taller boy by his sweater's collar, a position that made their lips stand incredibly close.

"Good morning.", he murmured.

Suddenly, Doyoung opened his eyes and grabbed the back of Taeyong's head, making their lips touch and forcing a kiss on the smaller boy. Taeyong pulled away before he would get too invested and cleaned his lips with his sleeve. 

"Your morning breath is disgusting."

"God, I hate him so much" was the only thing the boy could think of while staring at the taller boy getting up and putting his shoes on. It wasn't fair that he looked hot with his hair a mess and a morning breath. 

Doyoung ran a hand through his hair before getting up and walking past Taeyong to the front door.

"Since you want me gone so bad, I will be nice just this one time."

Taeyong walked him to the door.

"Bye.", the smaller boy said simply before closing the door on Doyoung's face. 

 

Doyoung smiled to himself. Stupid brat. Still, the greedy bad boy hasn't got what he wanted, and that was Taeyong's small cute butt, that was just asking to be fucked. That night was fine, but Doyoung wasn't going to give up yet. 

Because he was Kim Dongyoung and he got whatever the fuck he wanted.

 

Taeyong had breakfast and quickly got ready before leaving for school. He didn't bother to call Ten, he probably wouldn't show up since he was so entertained with Johnny, and caught the bus. 

When he arrived school he was pleased to see no one in the hallways, just the way he liked. The classes had started one hour ago but, for once, Taeyong wasn't worried about arriving late because he knew that the teachers wouldn't mind it since he usually was the first to enter class. 

His first class was Geometry and the teacher was Ms. Nam who smiled at Taeyong when he entered like he had made it on time as on any other day. Taeyong loved being the teacher's pet. He had the highest grades, and his polite personality, shy smile and sweet eyes made it impossible for teacher's not to like him. 

The boy was surprised to see Doyoung sitting in his sit, right next to Taeyong. His friend Yuta was in that class too and Doyoung was sitting in the front instead of taking the free chair next to the Japanese boy. The smaller boy heavily sighed while placing his books on his desk, ignoring the gentle squeeze Doyoung gave on his ass while he passed by him.

"I just can't keep my hands off you", Doyoung said with a grin, looking Taeyong up and down like he was stripping him with his eyes. 

Taeyong felt incredibly uncomfortable and didn't bother to answer, dedicating his attention to the class instead.

"Are you free tonight?"

"What?", Taeyong wasn't sure he heard what the black haired boy said well.

"I asked if you are free tonight.", Doyoung tilted his head to the side, "I still haven't fucked you and it's bothering me."

Taeyong gasped loudly making the whole class turn to him, including Ms. Nam.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim?", she asked, raising an eyebrow, not looking so happy to see Taeyong now.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry.", muttered Taeyong, lowering his head while Doyoung only nodded and flashed a smile to the confused teacher.

Ms. Nam clicked her tongue and continued her class. Taeyong turned his head to Doyoung, whispering harshly.

"That is NOT going to happen."

Doyoung placed his chin on his hand and supported his arm on the table, the taller boy's eyes never leaving Taeyong's.

"That is definitely going to happen, Mr. Lee", he announced, mocking Ms. Nam's voice.

Taeyong closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his middle and index fingers.

"Doyoung: what we had yesterday isn't going to happen again. I just let you do that because I was very horny and very tired, okay? Plus, I'm not a slut you can rent whenever you want."

Doyoung simply grinned.

"Believe me, it will happen sooner or later. And when it does, you will be begging for me to repeat it."

 

Taeyong was the last one to leave the last class because he wanted to stay later and have some of his doubts explained by the teacher. He was happy when he saw Doyoung leaving with Yuta without even looking back. When he finally left the classroom the school was already empty. 

The boy walked down the hallway lost in his thoughts. It felt good having the school all to himself, without all the loud and noisy teenagers running around. He was mentally solving the equation the math teacher had assigned when suddenly he felt someone behind him push him against the wall. The brown haired boy gasped, his lungs fighting for air. 

"Doyo-", he was about to say when he opened his eyes and saw a tall figure standing over him. A tall  _blond_ figure

"Jaehyun.", Taeyong muttered, feeling tears starting to fill his eyes, while the blond's hand curled around his neck.

"Lee, what a coincidence finding you here.", the taller boy said, lifting Taeyong by his neck. The smaller boy whimpered. No, no. This couldn't be happening. His week had been going a mess, this was all that was left for it to be complete shit. Taeyong cursed himself in his head for being stupid believing bullies wouldn't bother him this year. 

There was no escape.

"You've gotten handsome during the summer, Lee. I am almost tempted to do something else to you other than beat you up. Well, the school slut's friend deserves to be fucked too, doesn't him?", purred Jaehyun while licking down Taeyong's jaw.

"Ten is not a s-s-lut", Taeyong cried out while Jaehyun started slowly caressing him between his legs.

Jaehyun leaned in and started kissing him and Taeyong couldn't do anything but close his mouth shut and not bothering to move his lips. Jaehyun, knowing what his prey was doing, pinched the boy's soft thigh until he couldn't help but yell out in pain, a chance the blond male took to stick his tongue inside the smaller boy's mouth.

After some minutes of rough pinching and kissing Jaehyun pulled back, admiring the other boy's big brown eyes, which were now even brighter because of all the tears.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out by yourself. I believe every guy in this school has been inside Ten Chittaphon at least once.  _Me included_ ", he added, while bitting Taeyong's lips so hard they started bleeding. "You should have heard the little bitch's moans. God, he is so  _loud._ "

Taeyong was sobbing now. Jaehyun was a liar. Ten wasn't a slut. He would tell him if he was, they were _best friends_. Weren't they?

Jaehyun kicked Taeyong making the smaller boy bent his knees and stand right in front of Jaehyun's waist. The blond's throbbing cock was visible through his jeans and Jaehyun started unbuttoning them as Taeyong made a pathetic effort to wide his tears.

"Let's see if you are such a good cock sucker as your slut friend", he whispered.

Suddenly, Jaehyun was pulled back roughly and Doyoung was standing behind him. Taeyong was never happier to see the taller boy's pitch black eyes staring at him.

"What the fuck is happening here?", he asked his voice filled with rage. 

"I am teaching this fucking whore's a lesson what's the problem, Doyoung?", Jaehyun asked casually as if Doyoung had caught them having lunch together.

Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun's collar and smashed him against the wall.

"Taeyong is my whore. I am the one teaching him lessons. Fuck off. _Now."_

 Taeyong had to admit, Doyoung was terrifying when he was angry. His eyes looked like two black holes and his hands were getting even paler by holding Jaehyun's collar.

"I saw him first.", Jaehyun said, raising his eyebrow defiantly at the black haired male.

Doyoung looked like he was about to lose his patience. He smashed the taller boy against the wall again, and this time Jaehyun let out a small whimper.

"You've known me for years and know I rarely get possessive over stuff. This guy is mine. Mine, you heard me? If I see you touching ONE strand of his stupid brown hair once again in your life you are going to beg to crawl back up your mom's vagina. I swear to fucking god.", he threatened as he smashed the blond again the wall repeatedly, marking his words, "Now get the fuck out of my sight before I tear you apart."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes while bottoming his pants back up and walking down the hallway. He was trying to be casual but Taeyong noticed his hands were shaking.

Doyoung stared at him in silence while Taeyong got up and arranged his clothes before cleaning his mouth with his sleeve.

"Did he make you do anything?", he asked while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Taeyong shook his head no, too embarrassed to say anything. He couldn't believe Doyoung had just saved him from the guy that had been bullying him for the past years.

When he was turning around to leave as fast as he could he felt Doyoung grab his arm and force a kiss on him. Taeyong didn't kiss back but let the taller boy play with his lips for a while.

"You're mine. I won't allow anyone to touch your stupid ass", the black haired male whispered.

Taeyong felt himself blushing and turned his head away.

"Why are you even here? Classes ended long ago", he asked trying to chance the subject.

Doyoung let Taeyong go while running a hand through his messy hair. "Fuck, no one should be allowed to be this hot.", Taeyong thought before he could stop himself.

"Yuta had a football game and we stayed longer to support him. That motherfucker said he was going to the bathroom and I figured he was taking too long.", Doyoung said refering to Jaehyun.

Taeyong stayed in silence. He wasn't sure what to say. 

"Don't worry he will never touch you again.", Doyoung said, thinking the boy was still traumatized by the previous experience. "No one except me ever will."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this story just gets shittier and shittier i'm amazing. first i just want to say sorry because i said i was going to post a chapter in the middle of the week but i've had a lot to study and not much time to write. this chapter is kind of a mess because it was written in three different days so i apologize for that hope y'all still enjoyed it tho. also i was too soft in the beginning lmao idk what that was if you want a johnten smut scene leave a comment i'm pondering if i should add it or not. i will upload the next chapter when i have time (probably at the end of next week) since i've been rly busy these weeks please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts uwu


	8. SELFISH

 

"Taeyong!"

Taeyong kept walking, pretending he hadn't heard him. He wasn't in the mood to hear about Ten's date right now. The Thai boy got impatient quickly when he realized his friend was ignoring him and pushed past groups of students leaving the school. The previous day he hadn't seen Taeyong and his friend had been ignoring him all day. Ten was not sure what he had done but he wouldn't let this pass. 

Taeyong felt someone grab his arm and turning him around, pulling him in for a hug. The older boy let Ten wrap his arms around him, not bothering to hug him back. 

"Want a ride home?", Ten with his charismatic smile planted on his lips. Taeyong never thought he would feel this, but he found it rather annoying how the boy was always smiling.

"I guess.", Taeyong muttered, just accepting because he wouldn't want to go with Doyoung again.

On the way until Ten's car the smaller boy kept talking about school drama and gossip, stuff he knew Taeyong didn't give a fuck about, in a failed attempt to make the brown haired boy reply with more than "uh" and "okay". As soon as they got in the car Taeyong got silent again and stared at the window, making Ten frown.

"So aren't you going to ask me?", Ten asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ask what?", Taeyong replied, even though he knew exactly what the younger boy meant.

"How my date went, asshole!", Ten replied, his smiling looking more fake by every passing minute.

Taeyong took a deep breath, looking at Ten in the eyes for the first time since they had seen each other at school.

"How did it went?"

Ten, looking very pleased with himself, let out a small scream like a school girl.

"It was AMAZING!"

Suddenly he heard Jaehyun's voice in his head "You should have heard the little bitch's moans. God, he is so  _loud_ " and the boy cringed. "No. No, no. No!", he thought, trying hard to think of anything else.

Ten didn't seem to notice his friend's mental struggle as he went on an excited narration about every single detail Taeyong didn't want to know about his oh-so-great date.

"He was so gentle and sweet.", Taeyong felt like he was being stabbed. "At first I thought it would be awkward, since we had some pretty wild making out in the party-"

"I didn't know about that.", interrupted Taeyong, feeling like his insides had been thorn apart. 

Ten shrugged his shoulders, taking importance to the matter with a hand gesture.

"Details.", he said simply before continuing. "And he took me to a park where we had ice cream and we kissed and he said some stupid joke and we kissed again and that was pretty much it but god I am so in love. No one has ever made me feel this way before."

"That's nice.", muttered Taeyong. His voice had never sounded so emotionless.

Taeyong was silent the rest of the trip. Ten would give him ocasional looks through the car's window but neither him nor the older boy said a word.

"See you tomorrow.", said Ten with his beaming smile once he dropped Taeyong at his place. Like nothing was wrong.

 

When Taeyong got to his room his eyes were filled with so much tears he couldn't see anything in front of him. He threw himself on his bed, wanting to scream and cry louder, but making nothing more than pathetic whimpers. He had never realized how selfish Ten was. How fucking selfish do you have to be to ignore your heartbroken best friend just because you want to tell them everything about your date? Why did his date matter more than Taeyong's _feelings?_

Taeyong hated himself.

He hated himself for being in love with Ten. He hated himself from never telling him. He hated himself for not being the person Ten wanted.

He never was the person anyone wanted. 

As if it knew what Taeyong was thinking, his phone screen lighted up next to his face. He had a new text message. Taeyong cleaned his eyes on his sleeve and sat on his bed, taking the device in his hands. 

 

_Unknown number_

hello smart boy

 

Taeyong knew immediately who that was. He stared at his phone for some minutes wondering if he should reply. "Fuck it", the brown haired boy thought before typing a quick text and sending it before he regreted it.

 

_taeyongie_

hello

 

_Unknown number_

weird i thought you wouldn't reply

 

_taeyongie_

why wouldn't i?

 

_Unknown number_

idk maybe because you don't have my number or you hate me

 

_taeyongie_

i don't hate you

 

Taeyong regreted that the minute he sent it. _Why_ did he say that? He bit his lip, not wanting to admit he was kind of excited for Doyoung's reply.

 

_Unknown number_

we're making progress. 

are you at home right now?

 

Taeyong replied before he could stop himself.

 

_taeyongie_

yes.

 

_Unknown number_

alone?

 

_taeyongie_

yes.

 

_Unknown number_

i'm so horny, taeyong.

 

Taeyong gasped. He wasn't expecting _that._ He had to admit, he was a little turned on. He saved Doyoung's contact before replying.

 

_taeyongie_

what am i supposed to do about it?

 

Taeyong hid his face in his hands. Since when did he get so bold? He turned around, laying on his stomach. He cock felt a little hard against the mattress.

 

_doyoung_

i was hoping you would ask.

 

His typing bubble appeared, and then disappeared.

 

_doyoung_

i want you to suck me off.

then i want to ride your ass until you are a crying mess

and i want to hear you moan my name.

 

_taeyongie_

now?

 

_doyoung_

when else would it be dumbass

can i come over?

 

Taeyong stared at his phone screen for a few minutes, reading the words over and over again.

If he did this there would be no way back.

Ten's smile came to his mind. Ten not giving a fuck about his feelings. Ten with other guy. Ten with other  _guys._

He typed one single word before locking his phone and heading to the bathroom.

 

_taeyongie_

yes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this chapter is very short i'm sorry i will upload the next one soon but i wanted it to end on a cliffhanger. thank you for all the positive comments i have been getting they really keep me motivated to write. pls keep reading and leave a comment!


	9. CON(SENSUAL)

 

Doyoung stared at his phone screen with a satisfied grin on his face when he saw the other boy's text. He was finally starting to break and soon, maybe even today, Doyoung would have the opportunity to fuck him like he wanted for such a long time. He quickly got up from his bed and ran a hand through his hair while getting his jacket and car keys and running through his mansion's stairs, scaring the maid that was carrying the laundry upstairs. He could hear his dad yelling at someone on the phone in his office and tried to keep it as low as possible because he would get asked too many questions for leaving right after arriving from school. 

He arrived Taeyong's house shortly after. It was located on a quiet, middle-class neighbourhood, filled with small one-floor traditional houses, nothing like the luxurious mansions Doyoung was used to.

The black haired boy parked his car and rang the bell, being greeted by a gloomy-looking Taeyong, with puffy eyes like he had been crying. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, nothing else, and his brown hair fell to his forehead. Doyoung didn't have time to take in how pretty and innocent the boy looked because Taeyong grabbed him by his neck and pulled their faces together, smashing his lips on the surprised taller boy's ones. Doyoung wasted no time, and surrounded the boy's waist with one hand while closing the door with the other, kissing Taeyong roughly. 

He smashed the smaller male against the wall, kissing him like he wanted to swallow him whole, and Taeyong kissed him back twice as hard, like he was trying to disappear between Doyoung's lips. Doyoung's hands traveled through Taeyong's body, feeling every inch of his soft skin through the few layers of clothing the brunet was wearing. 

The taller boy's mouth went to Taeyong's neck, kissing and sucking on that sweet spot he knew made Taeyong insane.

"God, you're so sensitive", he whispered, his fingers lightly brushing Taeyong's nipple, making the boy moan. 

"Let's g-go to my r-room.", muttered Taeyong between moans. 

"You command.", laughed Doyoung, picking the boy up while still nibbling on his neck. 

Taeyong wrapped his legs around the taller male's waist their hard cock's brushing together through Doyoung's jeans, making Taeyong shiver. Doyoung layed him down on the bed, face up, and the smaller boy watched through half closed eyes while Doyoung took his clothes off. The black haired male had a soft chest, flat stomach. broad but not overly muscular shoulders, and perfectly shaped collarbones like a greek statue. Taeyong immediately felt self conscious about his body, he wasn't this elegant and graceful, his muscles were barely existent, and his stomach was curvy, nothing like Doyoung's straight, perfect tummy.

Doyoung was now struggling with his jeans which he shoved to the side and was hovering over Taeyong's small frame with only his boxers on, his throbbing cock clearly visible through them. Taeyong ran his hands through the other male's soft chest while Doyoung kissed his neck, lifting the brown haired boy's waist to pull out his jeans. Taeyong nearly ripped his own t-shirt out, not even remembering about his insecurities, making Doyoung grin at the sight of the other boy's pink hard nipples. 

They went back to making out angrily while Doyoung gripped Taeyong's wrists and held them above Taeyong's head. He took off his boxers with one hand while the other grabbed Taeyong's wrists, bitting his bottom lip, his hair was a black mess and fucking hell, it was the hottest Doyoung had ever looked. Taeyong moaned just by looking at him, he never thought being dominated like this would get him so aroused. 

"Well, it seems like something is off.", the black haired boy said between his clenched teeth, glancing at Taeyong's boxers. Doyoung was completely naked and Taeyong couldn't help but stare at his massive cock, wondering how it would feel inside of him. He never thought he would want, he never thought he would _need_ Kim Doyoung like this.

Doyoung had managed to take Taeyong's boxers off, and was now grinding on him, their cocks brushing together and making Taeyong let out small, shy moans everytime he got closer to climax.

Suddenly Taeyong pulled him away and when Doyoung was about to protest his eyes widened realizing what the smaller boy was about to do. Taeyong slided off the bed and got on his knees in front of the perplexed dark haired boy. He stared at Doyoung with his big doll eyes without saying a word, as if Doyoung hadn't understood what the boy pretended to do. 

He got off the bed, his hard cock starting to get uncomfortable, feeling his boner getting even bigger just by glaring at the brunet standing in front of him, knees bent, wide eyed and pink lips in a cute pout, just begging to be fucked. Doyoung ran his hand through the other boy's cheek softly, almost fondly, like he was petting a kitten.

"Are you sure?", he asked, raising his eyebrows, his hand slowly caressing the boy's lips lovingly.

Taeyong nodded, tilting his head to Doyoung's hand like a needy cat.

Doyoung's hand went from Taeyong's cheek to his mouth and he traced the boy's pink lips, staring at him with his lips slightly parted. He introduced one finger in Taeyong's mouth, and then another, and Taeyong started sucking and bobbing his head to get all of Doyoung's fingers in his mouth. Doyoung stared at his vixen's expression with his mouth opened in awe, and tried to memorize every trace of Taeyong's face, from his small nose and lips to his closed eyes and adam's apple. He was so fucking beautiful. He looked like a fucking angel.

And that angel was going to suck his dick. 

Doyoung closed his mouth and grinned devilishly, removing his fingers harshly from Taeyong's mouth, indicating the foreplay was over. He grabbed his cock before Taeyong could rethink his decision and placed it next to the boy's lips. 

Taeyong didn't rethink it.

He wasted no time, grabbing the taller boy's throbbing dick and licking the tip slowly, making Doyoung groan in frustration. Taeyong kept licking the tip and placing small kisses on it, driving Doyoung insane, which made the boy lose his patience and pull Taeyong's soft hair, making the boy take his whole member in his mouth. 

Taeyong didn't seem to bother at all, he took Doyoung whole in his mouth and started sucking his dick in rhythmic moves. He had never done this before, but he had watched porn and he sure thought he was doing a good job, since Doyoung was groaning and pulling his hair harshly. Taeyong used his hands to satisfy Doyoung where his mouth couldn't, jerking him off.

Doyoung was in heaven. He had his dick sucked multiple times, by both men and women, but he had never enjoyed it this much. He wondered if Taeyong had never done this before. He bobbed his head perfectly, and when Doyoung looked at him the boy stared back, giving him that fucking under the lashes pornstar look that drove Doyoung insane.

"You're so hot, ugh, you're so fucking hot, Taeyong", Doyoung moaned, clenching his fists between the boy's brown locks.

Taeyong was suprised for a second. Doyoung never called him by his full name. It was always by nicknames or petnames. He liked the way Doyoung pronounced it, his Gyeonggi accent and how it sounded harsh between his clenched teeth. 

Before Taeyong could react Doyoung came, releasing a low moan and tilting his head back. His juices filled Taeyong's mouth and he swallowed them before even thinking twice. 

"You look so hot covered in my cum, babyboy.", whispered Doyoung, caressing Taeyong's cheek and cleaning drops of cum out of his lips. 

Taeyong got up, feeling his legs shaky from being in the same position for a long time, and Doyoung immediately grabbed him and shoved him into the bed, meeting their lips harshly. Taeyong's lips were swollen and pink from sucking and Doyoung liked the taste of himself on the smaller male. 

"Get on all fours.", Doyoung commanded, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his forehead.

"B-but, Doyoung i thought we-", Taeyong was shut by Doyoung's lips kissing him roughly and his strong hands turning him and placing him like he had ordered.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion.", the taller boy replied, spreading Taeyong's legs apart and placing small kisses inside the boy's milky thighs. 

Doyoung placed a finger on Taeyong's small pink anus making the brunet whimper and opened the drawer next to him, taking a tube of lube out.

"How did you know-", Taeyong asked, blushing furiously while Doyoung spreaded lube on his fingers.

"Let's just say you look innocent but we both know that isn't fucking true.", Doyoung replied with a cackle.

He spreaded lube on his fingers and then on Taeyong's asshole before placing one finger at his entrance and slowly starting to insert it. Taeyong's fingers curled in the matress, it hurted, but it also felt so good. Taeyong had never been fingered by anyone except himself, and Doyoung was a pro, curling his fingers inside the brunet and touching him in all the right places. When Doyoung felt like he had stretched the smaller male enough he inserted another finger and started pushing them in rapidly. Taeyong let out muffled moans, feeling himself getting closer and closer to orgasm.  Doyoung inserted a third finger into his ass and pressed his fingers in deeper. Taeyong spreaded his legs farther apart, shaking. 

"Oh, Doyoung, ugh.", he moaned, thrusting against the black haired boy's skilled fingers. Doyoung's other hand went from Taeyong's ass cheek to his cock and he stared jerking the other boy's member while still thrusting his fingers inside him.

"That feels so nice, mm.", Taeyong bit his lip and carved his nails in the mattress, reaching climax.

The brunet rested his head on the sheets, waves of pleasure rushing through him. He cleaned his tears on the fabric, he didn't even realized he had cried. Doyoung layed next to him, face up, his dick hard again just by watching Taeyong getting fingered by him. Taeyong turned to him, not minding all the cum, his breathing fast.

"Want me to..", he asked, pointing at the other male's erect member. 

Doyoung grinned and shook his head no. 

"Don't worry, baby, I will take care of it. Just sleep. You must be exhausted from grinding on my fingers so much."

Taeyong blushed and turned his head to the side, not wanting to believe what just had happened. He felt Doyoung's fingers slightly touch his right ear, and then Doyoung was on the top of him again and their lips were together.

"God, I could kiss you for hours.", Taeyong muttered between kisses, before he could stop himself.

Doyoung grinned and didn't say anything (which in Taeyong's opinion was extremely wise since he probably would make some stupid comment that would ruin the mood) playing with the other male's lips between his teeth. 

"Go to sleep.", he whispered on Taeyong's ear while placing small kisses on his cheek. 

Taeyong didn't remember what he was going to say. He was so tired, and it felt so good having Doyoung kissing him and taking care of him. 

He was already asleep when Doyoung left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably my most wanted chapter omg i'm SO SORRY for taking so long to update but these last weeks were insane i had so many tests and no time to write. i hope you enjoy this tho i was in a bit of a rush when i wrote it but it turned out pretty nice. i apologize for any errors (english is not my native language!) and please leave a comment telling me your opinion! i will try to update this asap


	10. PROMISCUOUS

 

Ten leaned against the wall, a beer in his hand, observing the people at the club silently. He wasn't a beer person, in fact, he hated beer, but he needed something with alcohol as soon as possible, and the first thing he saw was beer. He wasn't the kind of person to stay quiet in the corner at a party either, but he was too busy browsing the crowd to be his usual bubbly social self. He was not surprised when a young male stared at him from the middle of the crowd. After some minutes of lusty eye contact he approached him, holding a beer similar to his in his hand. He was handsome, tall, dark brown hair and sharp jaw line; not like Ten was looking. He looked like one of those ulzzang models, with his hair combed in a middle part and dressed in dark clothes. He didn't care for his partners appearance, though he had to admit he had a weak spot for tall, dark haired men. The guy leaned next to him on the wall, observing the crowd.

"You're Ten, right?", he asked, his eyes still wondering in the people dancing and not looking at Ten. 

Ten furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like how the other boy wasn't paying attention to him.

"Maybe", he said, placing himself in front of the other male to cover his vision of the crowd and leaning to him seductively.

The boy stared at Ten's soft features between half closed eyelids, like he was testing the smaller one's self control. Well, he was winning because Ten couldn't control himself for much longer and he leaned until their lips were almost touching, giving the boy the chance to take them. He took both of their beers in one hand and placed them in a table nearby, his eyes never leaving Ten's. Then he surrounded Ten's small figure with his arms, and started kissing him slowly on the lips. Ten let himself melt into the kiss, feeling the other male's hands travelling from his back to his ass and squeezing it not so gently. Ten moaned into the kiss, feeling himself getting hard already. It wasn't hard for him at all to get a boner, even better when a hot guy was rubbing himself all over him. The guy's hands were now on Ten's boxers waistband, playing with it and teasing him. 

"Ugh", he moaned, his boner pretty visible through his tight jeans now. The guy smirked into the kiss and bit Ten's bottom lip gently, grabbing it between his teeth. 

"Let's go to the bathroom", the boy whispered in the smaller male's ear, slightly brushing his tongue through it.

Ten simply nodded and followed the brunet to the club's bathroom. It was dark and he locked the door behind him, the other boy wasted no time, grabbing him by his collar and smashing him against the cold bathroom wall. Ten whined when he started kissing his mouth, feeling himself getting hard by the rough treatment. 

The other boy ran his hands through his soft hair while still kissing him, his thigh brushing against Ten's hard member between his legs. After playing with his neck for a while, leaving small marks all over the Thai boy's soft skin he made Ten kneel before him. The smaller boy was already with his mouth open even before the older male had taken his jeans off. 

Ten was a pro at sucking dick. He was confident, and he knew how to move his mouth in order to stimulate all the right places. The boy found it some seconds after, when he placed his hard member on the boy's pink lips and Ten took his member whole in. They were in complete silence in the orange atmosphere of the club's bathroom, the lyrics of the song that was playing getting lost and only the beat hitting them, Ten had never felt such at ease.

The boy came shortly after. Ten got up and approached the sink to wash his hands and face. He felt a hand grab his arm before he could reach it and the boy's lips were on his again. They shared a short, sweet kiss. The boy smiled at him when they split apart, fixing Ten's sweaty bangs shyly with his finger. 

"We should do this again.", he muttered, lifting Ten's chin with his hand.

Ten simply nodded but smiled at himself when the boy left the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

It was cute how people still said that when they both knew that wouldn't ever happen.

 

Johnny saw Ten from across the club. The blue and purple lights made his eyes brighter and his small frame looked lost in the middle of the crowd. He was about to join him when he realized he had company. He drank his shot of pure vodka in one go while staring at Ten making out with some tall stranger. His fist was curled in a ball when he asked for more five shots at the bartender, throwing her the money, his eyes never leaving Ten. He drank them one by one, furrowing his eyebrows as the saw the boy's hands squeezing Ten's ass, and the smaller boy leaning his head against the wall, his mouth open in a silent moan. He did nothing when they kept making out wildly in the middle of the club. He did nothing when they went to the bathroom together either. He waited what felt like centuries before he saw the other boy leaving the bathroom with a satisfied grin on his face. Then he got up and walked to the bathroom, entering and locking the door before even checking if Ten was still inside. 

Ten raised his eyebrows.

"Oh it's you! Hi Johnny!", he said in a cheerful voice while washing his hands, like he had done nothing wrong. The little bitch.

"I saw.", the taller boy said simply, leaning against the wall.

"Saw what?", Ten asked while drying his hands.

"I don't know, maybe that dude squeezing your ass and almost eating you whole and then you two going there doing God knows what.", Johnny replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What about it?", said Ten, not bothered at all, his hand in his hip and head slightly turned to the side.

"What- What about it?", Johnny's mind was blurry because of the alcohol but he sure knew what he had seen. How could Ten be so unbothered?, "You were literally fucking making out with other guy Ten! I thought we had something!", he almost yelled.

Ten shrugged at the sudden yelling.

"Hyung. We went on some dates, that's all. It's not like I am your boyfriend or anything. I can fuck whoever i want."

Johnny ran a hand through his hair and grabbed Ten by his t-shirt, smashing him against the bathroom wall. 

"Don't 'hyung' me. And even though it's not official, you can't say we have nothing. I fucking like you dude. And from now on I hope you know you are fucking mine and no one elses."

Ten grinned before taking the older boy's lips in his.

"Whatever you say, babe."

 

Taeyong scratched his head, flustered. He had been trying to study maths for the past two hours and he hadn't done one single equation. He just couldn't focus, and that something he wasn't used to. 

He had woke up that morning to a empty spot where just a few hours earlier Doyoung was lying. He hated it. He hated feeling abandoned by Doyoung. He also hated himself for it. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about Doyoung. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about anyone but Ten. He wondered what Ten was up to. He hadn't seen him or texted him since they fought and that wasn't usual at all. He mind went back to Doyoung a few seconds after. He couldn't forget the boy's voice, smell and the feeling of his hands on his body and his lips on Taeyong's. He even missed the dark haired boy's stupid comments  Taeyong felt sick just by pondering the option. He didn't even dared to form the words in his mind. Doyoung was nice and all he was handsome and hot and an amazing kisser. But that wasn't "love", right? The butterflies on Taeyong's stomach when he looked at Doyoung or when the taller boy kissed and teased him were just because he was hot and Taeyong was a horny young man, nothing else. His heart belonged to Ten and Ten only, like it should. Like it always did. 

Taeyong ignored this thoughts. This wasn't usual of him at all. He was the best student and he had to keep his reputation. His mixed feelings for Doyoung could wait, he thought, while staring again at the math problem in front of him and trying to focus once more.

 

Johnny kissed Ten back passionately, feeling his bulge growing bigger with every kiss. If he hadn't had all those shots he probably would never have done it, since he was supposed to be mad at Ten, but the alcohol spoke louder, and he had to admit Ten looked extremely fuckable with his messy hair and devilish smile, and god, Johnny had been wanting to fuck him since he first laid his eyes on the Thai boy. Ten leaned his head back, allowing John to take control of him, and the older male wasted no time, running his tongue over Ten's top lip and exploring the inside of his mouth with it. Ten pressed his tongue against Johnny's, making the older boy moan when a shiver went down his spine from the fierce kissing. 

Johnny let Ten play around a while with his lips giving the boy the illusion he was the one in control, but quickly got tired of it, his bulge was now uncomfortably big and as Ten couldn't dom for shit, Johnny couldn't sub for shit. He suddenly broke the kiss, making Ten look at him with a unpleased stare. He was about to complain when Johnny placed his finger on his lips.

"On your knees.", he ordered. 

Ten got on his knees without even opening his mouth, and Johnny couldn't help but feeling mesmerized by the Thai boy's stunning looks. He couldn't look more perfect to Johnny, his black hair was still sweaty and he had brushed it to the side, his eyes were filled with lust and looked even bigger from the angle Johnny was looking at him. The boy's lips were slightly parted and bright red from all the kissing. Johnny forced himself to snap out of it before he fell even more for Ten and focused on releasing his massive dick (biggest dick in nct fight me) from his boxers. He teased Ten a bit brushing his dick on the younger's lips and took it back in his hand quickly when he realized the other boy was about to take him in his mouth.

"Nah, sweetie, you really thought i would want my dick in your mouth when another guy's dick was there seconds ago?"

Ten opened his mouth like he was about to say something and then closed it again, a smirk slowly appearing on his lips. Johnny helped him getting up and pushed him against the wall once again, the Thai boy now facing the wall, his perfectly round ass in display for Johnny's hungry eyes.

He removed the boy's boxers and stared at his bare ass in awe.

"Ready for it, babyboy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE'S ALIVE
> 
> yes i am sorry for being dead for some weeks but i have been busy asf and not really motivated to write (i apologize in advance if this is too bad) and all these people asking me to update rlly stressed me out so i decided to divide this chapter in two parts to feed your thirsty asses; before y'all ask it's late night here and my brain is melting so i'm not going to start writting part 2 HOWEVER since y'all waited so long (i really appreciate you if you waited for me uwu) i'm going to write part 2 tomorrow and upload it aswell !! thanks for keeping up with this story and feel free to leave a comment saying your opinion/suggestions/reactions i really love reading them!
> 
> see you tomorrow!


	11. HORNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn't give this a second read so i apologize in advance for any mistakes! i'm going to try my best to start updating regularly from now on since this story is getting so much attention (what the fuck?? almost 6k hits hOw) but i don't promise anything since i also have to study. please comment your opinion and feel free to leave me any feedback/suggestions i appreciate your comments a lot and i read all of them. next chapter coming next week the latest!

 

"Missed me?"

Taeyong already knew who that voice belonged to even before turning around. He quickly turned his smile into a straight face before facing the taller boy. He couldn't give Doyoung the satisfaction to see Taeyong was happy to see him, even though he was. He barely had seen Ten and he hadn't any friends beside him and Sicheng who seemed to have disappeared from that school. It was nice to see someone was happy to see him, even if it was a selfish, horny and hot guy like Doyoung. 

"Not really.", he lied.

Doyoung raised his eyebrows and lightly pushed him against the school hallway's wall. He barely used any force but Taeyong let himself lean against the wall, feeling the taller boy's now familiar weight pressing against him.

"Liar", he whispered through half closed eyes before kissing Taeyong on the lips. The brunet felt his heart aching. The kiss wasn't lustful or forced or anything like he was used to from Doyoung. Just a light peck on the lips. The kind of kiss you give someone you love. Taeyong returned the kiss almost painfully, like he couldn't breathe and Doyoung was air and even though it pained to admit it, Taeyong knew it, Doyoung had become like air to him, he couldn't live without him and he just wanted to fill his lungs with him. This was so different from what he had felt for Ten, it felt so much more real and not like some childish crush.

Doyoung didn't expect Taeyong to kiss him back and almost pulled back from surprise, which allowed Taeyong to take control for a few seconds. His kisses felt light on Doyoung's lips and they practically just pecks, but Doyoung felt like was being violated. He wanted to pull the smaller boy closer, take him in his arms and keep kissing him like that for ages; no tongue, no sex, just their lips and every bit of love Taeyong put in a single kiss. He suddenly felt disgusted of himself, of how the was using this boy just for his pleasure when it was clear Taeyong was in love with him. "Aren't you in love with him too?", a small voice asked in his head, which Doyoung dismissed quickly. He wasn't. Love? What was even that? He hadn't a memory of being in love since childish crushes in primary school. He simply felt sorry for Taeyong, and felt the need to take care of him and protect him but was just because the other boy was so small and helpless, that wasn't love, was it?

He pushed Taeyong away quicly, breaking their passionate kiss. "What is wrong with you?", he thought when he saw Taeyong's parted rosy lips and confused look, but he didn't give himself time to stare at the boy any longer, he turned around and walked down the hallway without looking back, ignoring Taeyong's pleads.

"Doyoung? What's wrong? Doyoung!", he heard the boy talking and then yelling when he didn't turn around. 

Doyoung ignored him until he got to the end of the hallway and stopped hearing Taeyong's voice. 

 

Taeyong stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at Doyoung's big frame getting smaller and smaller as he walked further and further away from him. He didn't make any effort to follow him, though, he believed everything happened for a reason, and Doyoung must have had one to leave. "It's your fault.", a small voice echoed in Taeyong's head, and he felt anxiety slowly building up. He took five long deep breaths trying to calm himself down, and cleaned the tears that had started to form in his eyes with his sleeve. Doyoung had his reasons to leave. He sure would come back to him soon.

Wouldn't him?

 

Sicheng was bored. His only friend was nowhere to be seen, in fact, he hadn't run into Taeyong in some days. He had seen Taeyong's cute friend in front of the school the other day, but when he finally gathered courage to talk to him a tall ass boy joined him and Sicheng was left alone once again. He was alone now too, sitting in the school's caffeteria by himself, a half eaten sandwich in his hand and a book he was supposed to read for Korean class opened in front of him. He hated Korea. He hated not understanding most things people said, and he hated how everyone was rude and ignored him. He was thinking about how much he missed China and his hometown while staring at his tuna sandwich when a blond boy sat in the chair in front of him without even saying hello.

He was a typical Korean beauty, tall, white skin, high cheekbones. His body was skinny without being lanky, he had well built muscles you could clearly see through his red t-shirt. Sicheng had to admit he was handsome, not his type, though. Then the boy smiled at him and Sicheng felt his world falling apart. He had a beautiful smile, forming two dimples in each cheek, the kind of smile that made his face, otherwise cold and harsh looking, look soft and adorable. 

"I noticed you're alone and i was too so i decided to join you. I'm Jaehyun."

Sicheng slowly placed his sandwich on the table again and stared back at the gorgeous boy smiling at him, unconfident. 

"I'm Sicheng", he said simply, trying not to show his heavy accent while speaking.

"You're Chinese, right?", Jaehyun asked.

"Fuck", thought Sicheng. He hated when people talked slowlier with him and treated him differently just because he was of a different nationality and he knew Jaehyun was going to start treating him like that the minute he realized his Korean was poor.

"Yes, I am. I'm an exchange student.", he added in his best Korean.

Jaehyun's smile grew even bigger.

"I see your Korean is not really good-"

"But you didn't have to say it.", thought Sicheng to himself, eye rolling internally.

"-but I think we can hang out so I can teach you.", continued Jaehyun.

Sicheng couldn't help but smile at the other boy's attempt to flirt with him.

"Like in a date?", he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jaehyun smiled again, his dimples popping adorably in both sides of his cheeks. "Fuck he's cute", thought Sicheng.

"Well I wouldn't call it that, but I'm throwing a part in my house this weekend and I thought maybe you could come? It would be a good way to meet knew people and for you to practise your Korean."

"Yes, I'll be there.", Sicheng said before he could stop himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? He definitely wasn't the social type, let alone in a language he could barely speak. This was all Jaehyun's fault, he had a thing for cute boys and Jaehyun just had to smile and show off his dimples for Sicheng to say yes to anything. 

"Give me your number, I'll text you the adress.", Jaehyun added.

"Smooth move", thought Sicheng, unable to control his grin while he exchanged numbers with the other boy. 

The bell rang some seconds after and Sicheng started to collect his things to go to class. He noticed Jaehyun had got up and was standing next to the table.

"What are you waiting for?", Sicheng asked, noticing he had mispronounced waiting but acting like nothing happened.

Jaehyun didn't seem to notice. He grabbed some of Sicheng's books and took them in his arms.

"You. Come on I'll walk you to class."

Sicheng simply smiled and didn't reply, following the blond through the packed hallways.

 

Ten was watching a movie with Johnny in his room, the smaller boy's figure tucked between Johnny's long legs, his back resting against the other male's chest. He hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all, in fact, he had been in his phone most of the time and he had zero interest in Stars Wars, unlike Johnny, who had been into the movie from the very beginning. Other thing that was bothering Ten (well bothering wasn't the exact word) was Johnny's massive boner pressed against his back, probably from having the Thai boy's body pressed against his for a whole hour. Ten was scrolling for the fifth time through his Instagram timeline when he noticed a new post on user @jungjaehyun97's story and a big announcement of a party in his house on saturday. Ten smiled at himself before turning to Johnny, who was still immersed in the movie.

"Wanna go to a party this weekend?", he asked his lover, with a cheeky smile he knew Johnny loved.

Johnny smiled him back, and Ten couldn't believe how handsome he was. He was a lucky man.

"Sure if it means we can get drunk and then fuck. I love drunk sex.", Johnny whispered before leaning him to give Ten a small peck on the lips. Ten noticed he was going for more, and he sure knew how horny Johnny was, but he placed a finger on the older boy's lips to stop him from kiss him again. 

"Everything you want.", Ten replied, even though he knew he would get sick of Johnny pretty fast. It never lasted with Ten, and he was used to it. Better enjoy it while he still had it, he thought before adding, "But you can fuck me now too."

He turned around so he was now on the top of Johnny and started kissing him deeply, feeling Johnny's bulge grow bigger with every stroke of his tongue.  

Johnny stopped abruptly and grabbed Ten's hips to keep him still.

"I just remembered your parents are downstairs.", Johnny said, widening his eyes.

Ten shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes while kissing down the taller boy's neck, making Johnny flinch with each touch of his lips in that sensitive area.

"What about it? It's not like they give a fuck.", Ten replied, and he it was true, his parents never seemed to notice him, not even when he was gone for three days in a hotel in Hawaii with this guy he had a kind of sugar daddy-sugar baby relationship with; and not even when he brought an older guy to his room and stayed there with the door closed for two hours. Ten's parents didn't care about what he did; and who he did it with. His dad was the CEO of a rich Thai company who was now expanding throughout Asia and his mom lived with his dad's money and spent most of her time in gyms, spas and vacations in Bali with her friends. He rarely talked to them, only when he really needed something, and to be honest he was just fine with that relationship. The least his parents knew about him the better. 

"No, no, no. I can't do this knowing your parents are downstairs. It might be okay for you, but not for me. We can do it another time.", Johnny added, carefully removing Ten from the top of him. 

Ten just smiled and went back to his phone. It was another thing he found cute about Johnny, how innocent he was. For him, it was totally fine to have sex while his parents were downstairs, it wasn't by far the first time he did it and he was sure his parents knew he had a (extremely active) sex life and were fine with it. Johnny was kind of old fashioned in some ways and Ten found it adorable.

"Are you sure you didn't do this just because you want to finish watching Star Wars?", Ten asked in a cute voice. He knew Johnny's weakness was cute things.

Johnny shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, it definitely was."

 

Doyoung was laying in his bed with his face up for three hours now. His room's blinds were shut and the only light in his room came from his phone when it got a new notification. He stared at the text with a hand shielding his eyes, he could barely open to look at his phone from being in the dark for so long.

 

_taeyongie_

is everything ok?

 

"No", Doyoung thought. "I don't know my feelings". He wasn't in love with Taeyong, he couldn't be. No one fell in love that fast. His interest, since the beginning was fucking Taeyong's pretty ass and that was why he couldn't stop thinking about him. He was horny, that was it. Nothing more.

He replied before he could stop himself.

 

_doyoung_

yes

 

_taeyongie_

then why did you ran away from me today?

 

_doyoung_

because i was scared.

 

The typing bubble appeared and then disappeared and Doyoung turned around to lay on his belly, his phone looking small in his big hands.

 

_taeyongie_

wow, the big intimidating doyoung scared? that's a new one.

 

Doyoung chuckled before replying.

 

_doyoung_

taeyongie?

 

Taeyong took a long time to respond. Doyoung was starting to lose hope when a text lighted up the phone screen again.

 

_taeyongie_

yes?

 

_doyoung_

have you ever been in love?

 

_taeyongie_

i don't know.

 

Doyoung hesitated. 

 

_doyoung_

me neither.

 

_doyoung_

come over.

 

It wasn't a request.

 

_taeyongie_

why should I?

 

"Because I want to fuck the shit out of you and I still didn't get the chance.", Doyoung thought.

 

_doyoung_

because i want to see you.

 

_taeyongie_

i'll be there in 30 minutes

 

"The romantic shit always works with you, smart boy.", he said out loud for no one in particular, smiling to himself.

 

Today was the day Taeyong was going to get fucked.

 


	12. DOYOUNG FINALLY GETS WHAT HE WANTS (OR NOT)

Taeyong wanted to play hard to get, he swore he did, but when Doyoung texted him to come over he knew he wouldn't be able to say no. He quickly got up and grabbed his denim jacket before fixing his bangs in the mirror in his bedroom. He stared at the boy in the mirror. He always looked so much younger, with his big brown puppy eyes and thin figure. Taeyong knew he was handsome, people often told him that. "You're so handsome", pretty, handsome Taeyong with his big eyes and anime like features. However he didn't feel handsome at all. He didn't feel like he was the kind of person so beautiful who blew people away, and that was what handsome was for him. That was the main reason why he hated and got shy when people told him how good looking he was, because he didn't feel pretty at all.

"Doyoung is that kind of person", he thought before he could stop himself. It was true, though, even after being with Doyoung and seeing him almost everyday there still were times where he felt mesmerized by the taller man's beauty. His harsh but soft features, milky white skin and jet black hair were stunning.

"And you have the chance to kiss him", he thought. What was he waiting for? He quickly ran downstairs and left his house, a smile still lingering in his lips.

 

Doyoung stared at his phone screen with a grin before locking it and getting up, running a hand through his hair. He opened the drawer in his nightstand and organized it, condoms to one side and lube to the other. It would be needed. He went to his bathroom to brush his teeth (not like he cared if Taeyong thought he had a bad breath), but Taeyong's mouth always tasted like mint and he really liked it. Doyoung was sure he spent two minutes washing his teeth four times a day. He leaned in the sink to spit the remaining tooth paste and wondered what it would be like to bend Taeyong over right there right now. He felt his dick twitching just at the thought of submitting the smaller boy to his will. It had to be wrong, how much Taeyong turned him on. He never knew he had a thing for good students until now.

He heard his doorbell ringing and stared at his reflection in the mirror for more two minutes before heading to the front door, grinning with the thought of teasing the smaller boy. He opened the door and saw Taeyong, wearing a denim jacket that was way too big for him and made him look tiny and cute. He looked so cute indeed that for a second Doyoung thought of just kissing him lightly and cuddling him but that feeling disappeared soon when Taeyong took his jacket off and threw it in the floor practically jumping into Doyoung's arms. 

"Wow, we're needy today, aren't we?", Doyoung muttered between kisses, his arms around the smaller boy's waist and the door still open behind him. Doyoung let go of his waist for some seconds to close the door and then pulled Taeyong into his arms again, kissing his lips lightly like he had done in the hallway.

Taeyong was in heaven. Doyoung was being sweet and caring and that was Taeyong's favourite version of the other boy. He nuzzled against his neck and placed a wet kiss on it, gently blowing on it after and making Doyoung shiver. Doyoung grabbed the boy's ass with his both hands and squeezed it hard, making the brunet moan. He was about to go in for another kiss when Taeyong placed a finger on his lips and forced him away.

"No. First I need to know: what are we? I'm tired of going around with pointless sex. I-I'm not sure if I am in love with you or not. But I don't want to keep this going if you don't feel anything.", Taeyong was stuttering and didn't look him in the eyes and Doyoung had to admit he felt his heart flutter the other boy's cuteness. A part of him wanted to pull him closer and tell him he didn't need to be nervous, Taeyong was all he thought about and he had never felt this way about someone.

But he couldn't. He couldn't get attached to Taeyong. He couldn't  _love_ Taeyong. 

He just needed to fuck him and then forget him.

Like he always did. 

 

Doyoung slowly turned Taeyong around and placed him on all fours while taking his own pants off.

  
"Are you sure you want to do this, babyboy? Because there is no way back now."

  
Taeyong's "please do it" was muffled by the bedsheets against his mouth. If he wasn't sure if he wanted Doyoung to fuck him some minutes ago, he sure now was. All he could feel was lust. He needed Doyoung like he never thought he would.  
The brown haired boy nodded feeling his cock so hard it hurted as he spreaded his legs. Doyoung has now only in his boxers and Taeyong felt his own being almost ripped off his member. Doyoung had a tube of lube in his hand now and was massaging it in Taeyong's tiny hole making the boy whimper even more. 

  
"Calm down. You wouldn't want me to fuck you without lube would you?", Doyoung asked and Taeyong could sense the lust in his voice and god, it was so husky and low it made him shiver. 

  
Doyoung was fucking hot as hell, was all he could think of.

  
The taller boy slowly inserted one finger, and then another in the other boy's virgin hole and Taeyong was now in such a deep state of sexual frustration he could do nothing but push against his fingers and let out pathetic moans.

"Fuck, you look so hot all crying begging for me to fuck you. I fucking love the look on your face right now you needy slut.", Doyoung started to take his boxers off and Taeyong looked back in the exact moment the other boy released his massive throbbing cock and placed it at Taeyong's entrance.

  
"Ready, baby?", he asked with a mischievous smirk, "I'm going to count to three. One, two-"

  
On two Doyoung's cock was already inside him and Taeyong cursed under his breath. Fucking bastard. He felt his insides stretch and Doyoung slowly starting to grind on him.

  
"You wrap so nicely around me.", Doyoung said bitting his lower lip. His right hand was holding Taeyong's waist while his left hand stroked the boy's soft hair. 

  
"F-faster", Taeyong moaned, clenching the bedsheets with his fists.

  
The hand that was stroking his hair started pulling it and it was a major turn on to the poor brown haired boy.

  
"I didn't hear please", Doyoung said, going deeper on Taeyong.

  
Taeyong felt tears come down his face. It hurted but it was amazing.

  
"P-please, Doyoung. Please fuck me harder.", he begged.

  
Doyoung's lips curled in a smirk once again.

  
"Just because you asked, babyboy.", he purred.

  
"I'm c-close"

  
Doyoung grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so Taeyong was facing him.

  
"Look at me. I want to see the look on your pretty face when you cum for me."

  
Doyoung looked so hot Taeyong had to control himself not to lose it like a crazy fangirl. His black hair was a mess and drops of sweat ran down his muscular chest. His eyes were dark with lust and he was bitting his lips in a way Taeyong thought was pornographic. That boy was the devil indeed.

  
Waves of pleasure shook Taeyong's body and he felt cum shoot out of cock and into the white sheets. Doyoung came shortly after, with a low moan and his cum splashed Taeyong's badly injured asshole.

 

"Are you okay?", Doyoung asked the smaller boy, who was lying on his bed face down, looking exhausted. He sounded a little more concerned than he wanted to. What the fuck was happening to him? 

"Yeah I'm fine.", Taeyong turned his face to him and he looked so blushy and sweaty and cute Doyoung had to control himself not to bend over and kiss his nose. "Can I- hm can I sleep over?"

Doyoung couldn't help but smile while laying down and pulling the boy against him, his back against Doyoung's chest and Doyoung's lips kissing the top of his head.

"I thought that was already intended."

Taeyong felt asleep fast as he usually did but Doyoung couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. He head was filled with thoughts. He finally had gotten what he wanted. He should be happy, right? Fucking Taeyong was his goal since the first time he had layed his eyes upon him. But why didn't he feel happy at all? Deep down he knew now that they had sex he had to end this relationship or whatever they had as fast as he could so he could go on with his life and keep his reputation. 

Meanwhile Taeyong had turned around in his arms while sleeping and Doyoung stared at the other boy's face, at the closed eyes, and hair falling on his forehead and the way his lips parted the slightest while he breathed deeply. He felt his heart ache. He couldn't break Taeyong's heart. And he wouldn't. Taeyong was his, like he had make him tell him many times.

But for the first time Doyoung realised he might be Taeyong's as well.

 

The sun light piercing through the barely closed shutters was what woke Taeyong up. It was a bright Saturday morning, and it took a while for the boy to notice he wasn't in his own bedroom. He reached with his hand for the spot Doyoung had been laying on but he found it empty and the bedsheets felt cold against his fingers. He quickly got up, anxiety building in his chest, wondering if Doyoung had left him alone in his own place. He was still naked and his clothes from the previous day were nowhere to be seen since he remembered throwing them on the floor while undressing clumsly with Doyoung on their way to his room. He saw a hoodie on the bottom of the bed and he tried to walk to reach for it but his legs hurted and his ass felt sore. A memory from Doyoung pounding his dick against it last night flashed through him and he almost hid his face in his hands out of frustration. He put on the sweater, trying to ignore the pain and loving the way it looked big on him and smelled like Doyoung's fancy cologne. 

He heard noise in the kitchen and his heart rate calmed down when he saw Doyoung, wearing nothing but sweatpants and an apron and looking like a cook from a porn clip. 

"Morning, sleepyhead. Sit down, I'm making pancakes."

Taeyong felt his heart flutter and just smiled. That was his weakness, a cute boy that took care of him. He also looked sexy, with his messy hair and shoulder muscles prominent the apron that barely covered his back. 

Doyoung looked at him while placing some weird looking pancakes on his plate (he had tried his best), studying Taeyong's expression.

"My friend is throwing a party tonight at his place. Should we go?"

Taeyong noticed he said "we" and it was like his brain was yelling. Doyoung had refered to them as "WE" like they were a THING. 

"I guess if you want to.", he said trying to hide his smile. He wasn't the party type but going with Doyoung and as a "we" sounded incredible.

Doyoung simply smiled and leaned to give Taeyong a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay.", he whispered.

Taeyong felt his heart beating faster and looked down at his pancakes to hide his enormous smile. 

This was the happiest he had ever felt.

 

"Hyung, does this make me fat?"

Johnny rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today. He had come over to pick up Ten for Jaehyun's party and he found the younger boy wasn't even dressed when he got there.

"Yes it makes you fat, it makes you so fat I can't even see half of your room.", Johnny replied, still scrolling through his Twitter timeline.

"Shut up", Ten threw some dirty boxers he found on the floor at Ten's face and Johnny fell off the bed in a failed attempt to dodge them.

"Do you even wash your clothes this is GROSS", growled Johnny, throwing the boxers to the other side of the room.

Ten ignored him while still browsing for clothes in his giant closet and Johnny went back to Twitter until he heard Ten letting out a squeek.

"I'm all done!", he announced throwing his hands in the hair and spinning so Johnny could take a good look at his outfit. He wore black skinny jeans that hugged his toned legs perfectly, a white t-shirt and a light pink denim jacket who gave the look a feminine touch. 

"You look amazing.", Johnny replied, unable to stop himself from getting up and surrounding Ten with his arms, kissing the smaller boy passionately. 

"I hope you are not being sarcastic.", Ten said, looking up at Johnny in such a cute way Johnny fought the urge to squeeze him.

"I'm not. You look great."

"You don't look that bad yourself.", Ten declared with a cocky grin. "I have a stylish boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?", Johnny felt his heart fluttering at the label. 

"I guess", Ten concluded, shrugging his shoulders.

"But you have to promise me not to sleep with anyone else."

Ten raised his eyebrows. Was he really going to give it all up for this boy? Did he love Johnny that much to give up all the fun?

"Promise.", he affirmed, hiding his crossed fingers behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this a mess but y'all wanted it so now here it is! this story is probably ending in one or two chapters because girl over here doesn't know what to do with this anymore. my updates will be regular from now on since summer break started (thank god) expect a new chapter every week! remember to leave a comment pls i know this story is confusing and has no plot but i appreciate ur love uwu


	13. HEARTBREAK

It was dark in Jaehyun's house the only light behind from neon lights hanging on the walls which made the atmosphere look like a club. A familiar song was playing, and the bass sent shivers through Doyoung's body as he walked through the crowd body waving to the slow rhythm. Taeyong other boy interwined fingers with him and he let him happen, ignoring the looks from other people at the party. They could say whatever they wanted to. He had stop giving fucks long ago.

Doyoung saw Jaehyun laying in a couch on the other side of the room with a pink haired boy sitting on his lap, who Doyoung later recognized to be Sicheng, the chinese exchange student that went to the same class as him. 

Taeyong went stiff in his grip when he saw the couple on the couch and squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"Don't worry i won't let Jaehyun touch you.", whispered Doyoung, guessing the other boy still feared Jaehyun after what happened between them.

Taeyong felt a shiver of hapiness going through him and shook his head.

"That's not it. It's just... Sicheng is my friend and I never expected him to hang out with someone like Jaehyun."

Doyoung raised his eyebrows.

"Well it seems like they're doing a little more than just 'hang out'", he pointed out, gesturing at the two boys who were now making out widly, Jaehyun's white hands grasping Sicheng's jeans.

Taeyong looked away, feeling uncomfortable seeing Sicheng with a person that had hurted him as Jaehyun did. 

"Let's go elsewhere, shall we?"

Doyoung gave him a reassuring smile and and guided him to the other side of the room where a couch was partially occupied by two boys making out. He pushed the couple to the side while rolling his eyes and gestured for Taeyong to sit.

"Wait a bit, baby, I'll get us some drinks."

Taeyong nodded and followed Doyoung with his eyes as he left, feeling his heart fluttering. Doyoung was so sweet and caring it was unreal. He so was lost in his thoughts about Doyoung that he didn't realise when the couple left and a small boy sat next to him until this boy waved his hand in front of his face.

"Taeyong. Taeyong! Hello?"

Taeyong focused his eyes and noticed a very drunk Ten staring at him.

"Hey.", he answered, not looking at him in the eyes. He wasn't jealous anymore now that he had Doyoung but he still felt hurt by Ten ignoring him all this time.

"What's up with my Taeyongie you look sad~", Ten said in a cute voice while pouting and Taeyong looked away, trying his best to ignore him, "I bet I can make you smile again.", the younger boy cooed, "you would always smile when you were with me...."

The black haired boy was now practically sitting in Taeyong's lap, and if it was hard for him to control his emotions it was even harder to control his body and Ten's ass pressing against his crotch sure wasn't helping.

Ten sipped on his drink that miraculously hadn't fell on the floor yet and gave Taeyong a mischievous smile when he felt Taeyong's boner through his tight jeans.

"Excited, aren't we? Gosh, you're so cute.", he muttered when he noticed Taeyong's cheeks turning bright pink at his words. "You know what.. there's something I've wanted to do for a long time, but I guess I never had the guts to. It's kind of ironic if you look at my reputation. I can have anyone I want but usually the ones I want the most are the ones that don't want me. But you want me, don't you Taeyongie?", his right hand was caressing his cheek as he spoke and his eyes were dark with lust and focused on Taeyong's lips. The older boy's heart was beating through his chest and all he could think about was Doyoung, he would be so pissed if he saw them and this just felt wrong; he couldn't believe just some months ago he would have dreamed about this. Ten's thumb gently pressed against Taeyong's bottom lip.

"Your head might not want me but I know your body does", his left hand was now hovering over Taeyong's clothed crotch.

"Ten..", it was meant to be a warning but the way Ten was touching him made his name come out as a moan and Ten seemed delighted by it.

"I know, baby, I know.", and Ten's lips were now on his and Ten's tongue was in his mouth and Ten's hands were up his shirt but all Taeyong could think about was Doyoung.

Taeyong let the younger play with his lips for a while since he was way too heavy for him to take him out of his lap by himself. Ten's hand had fount its way to the taller boy's nipple and was gently rubbing and pinching it making Taeyong realease high pictched pathetic moans into Ten's lips, which was especially arousing to Ten judging by the buldge in his jeans.

"Ten? TEN!", Ten broke their kiss with a wet sound and looked up at the man standing next to the couch. Taeyong's view was clouded by the smoke that was filling the room but he was pretty sure that voice belonged to the boy Ten had been going out with. John? Johnny? Something like that.

"Hi Johnny", Ten said in a very nonchalant way for someone who had just been caught making out by his boyfriend.

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU WITH SOMEONE ELSE BUT ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?", Johnny was fuming and Taeyong had to admit he was extremely scary. Ten, however, looked completely unbothered by the older boy's meltdown.

"Johnny, please, you're making a scene calm down, it's not that deep."

Johnny clenched his fits and shook his head at Ten, his voice trembling with anger.

"It is. It is that deep. I warned you. I don't want to hear from you ever again."

And like that he left, and Ten didn't even look back and left after him calling his name, leaving Taeyong alone once again. He let himself sank into the couch and suddenly felt like crying. His only friend had left him without even looking back and the only guy that cared about him probably saw him making out with Ten and left too. 

He covered his face with his hands and let the tears run freely, not even bothered by the fact he was in a party full of teenagers. He hated himself; he hated he was so weak and had let Ten kiss him, he hated that he had fallen in love with Ten; he hated that all he could think about was Doyoung.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he looked back, wiping his tears with his sleeve, his heart beating faster.

Sicheng smiled at him. 

"Hey, I saw everything. He's outside, go talk to him".

And Taeyong went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M BACK!  
> sorry for this hiatus again, i've been super busy and not really with a lot of motivation for writing. this chapter is minimal but i guess these two last chapters work as one i just divided them because i think it makes more sense with the story. these last parts are going to be hardcore fluff cause i've been a soft girlie lately and dotae have been starving us. i apologize in advance for any writing/spelling mistakes! next chapter coming in a week the latest; thank you for waiting for me <33
> 
> (btw do yall want johnten to stay together or not?? please leave me your opinions i don't know what to do uwu)


	14. DESKMATES

The cold air hit Taeyong and messed up his bangs when he opened the door that led to the house's balcony, but he didn't even notice, his eyes were focused on the tall boy standing leaning on the handrail. Taeyong's heart was beating so fast we was afraid Doyoung would be able to hear it as he stood next to him, and Taeyong couldn't help but think how beautiful Doyoung looked, his eyes reflecting the bright night of Seoul and his cheeks slightly flushed by the cold air.

"I saw.", the black haired boy muttered after some minutes of silence.

"I know.", Taeyong said, lowering his head. 

Doyoung looked at him and he didn't even look sad, he just looked disappointed and Taeyong felt his heart aching.

"You know your friend, Ten, has kind of a bad reputation." Taeyong opened his mouth to contradict him but Doyoung just shook his head no and continued talking, his eyes wondering through the traditional houses, temples and skyscrapers that filled the city, "I expected you to not believing me, you're too innocent anyway, but the thing is, he has probably fucked all of our school and most likely some of the teachers too. That's why I never understood why he was always with you, I mean, I didn't know you at all but I did know Ten and from what I saw of you you sure didn't look like someone he would get along with. I was like Ten too, having sex with people because I simply felt like I had the right to, and not giving a fuck about people's feelings. But weirdly, after I met you, I felt this way I never felt about anyone else. At first you were a challenge to me, and I felt like I needed to conquer you, but as I started to get to know you better, just sex wasn't enough. You changed me in a way nobody else could, and you made me fall in love with you when I less expected. That's why I was wondering, how didn't Ten fall in love with you? We were in the exact same situation but unlike with me, you liked him back. Then why did he waste the chance to be with you? I started to think maybe it was because you were in love with me but now I realize you could never be in love with me. Why would you? All I did was hurt you and even when I tried to make things right I ended up making it worse because my stupid immature ass doesn't know how to express his feelings properly. Then, today, I saw you with Ten and everything made sense. I'm not angry with you, not at all. I hope you are happy and I hope he makes you happy because I-I  _love_ you", Doyoung's voice cracked and Taeyong felt his heart sinking to the ground. "I love you, Taeyon-"

Taeyong wrapped his arms against the taller boy's neck and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. Their breaths mixed together and Doyoung pulled him closer, working their lips together as the lights of Seoul illuminated them.

 

 

 

"Johnny. Johnny! Please.", Ten pleaded as he ran after the taller boy through the street. The noise of the party was now getting less intense as he got farther and farther away from Jaehyun's house. 

"I told you not to talk to me again.", Johnny simply said, finally turning around, crossing his arms in front of him and Ten couldn't help but notice the muscles on his biceps when he did so. _Why am i like this?_

Ten stopped to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.", he admitted summoning his best puppy eyes and approaching Johnny, trying to hug him.

Johnny dodged away, still with his arms crossed.

"Don't touch me.", he said, looking at Ten like he was disgusted.

Okay, Ten was genuinely hurt now. He wasn't used to rejection and it didn't taste good at all. What the fuck was wrong with Johnny for not wanting him? Everyone did, he should be happy to have Ten running after him because he wasn't the type to run after nobody; people run after him instead. Ten fixed his annoyed expression to something sadder.

"Please. I promise I won't do it again. I thought you were my boyfriend. I was drunk. Let's just forget this and move on", he almost cried out as he tried to grab Johnny's hand. 

"I don't think I ever was your boyfriend. The most important thing in a relationship is trust and I know now I can't trust you.", he hissed, slapping Ten's hand away. "I'm tired and I sure deserve someone I can trust and that loves me unlike you that are treating me as a game. I'm not one of your little one night stands, Ten. You can't just fuck me and leave me. I ignored my friends when they told me about your so-called reputation and even argued with them because I thought you would change. I thought we had something ad you would be willing to change for me. But i guess not. And I'm done. I'm done with your bullshit excuses and I'm done with you telling me you're going to change when you clearly aren't. I''m done with you Ten."

Ten felt tears building up in his eyes. No one had ever talked like that to him ever. Was he really like this? He never thought the people he messed with had actual feelings, he just played his game and had a little fun with them and then left them, and was it wrong? No, Johnny had to be wrong. It was just a game. Wasn't it?

"I'm sorry.", he simply insisted, not knowing what else to say. 

Johnny just shook his head no, the disappointment in his eyes suddenly reminding Ten of the look in his dad's eyes the few times they spoke.

"Find someone else to put up with your bullshit, because I won't. Not anymore."

And he was gone, leaving Ten alone in the middle of the street, his tears glistening with the faint glow of the street lights.

 

 

 

"I-I don't understand.", Doyoung mumbled when they finally pulled away, his lips swollen from Taeyong's rough kissing, "Don't you like Ten? Why were you guys making out then?"

Taeyong looked down at his feet and played with his hands to hide his embarrassment. 

"I used to. But as I spent more time with you I noticed I was falling for you. You know, I always liked Ten, but he never paid much attention to me. You make me feel special and I never was the type to stand out, unless it was for my grades. And we did kiss but it wasn't consensual at all. Ten was drunk and he grabbed me and I couldn't walk away. And huh..", he added, his cheeks turning red,"I kept thinking of you while I kissed him..."

Doyoung sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to push Taeyong against a wall and kiss him again, but didn't he say he used to like Ten? Doesn't that mean he at least should have enjoyed the kiss?

Taeyong noticed the uncertainty in the taller boy's expression and went to grab his hand, intertwining their finger together. 

"I- I like  _you_ now.", he explained, feeling his heart beat faster at the confession, "I swear, Kim Dongyoung there isn't one minute where I am not thinking of you. I love you."

He looked at Doyoung with his big puppy eyes and Doyoung was sold. _How can a human being be this fucking pretty?_ , he thought as he pulled Taeyong in for another kiss, unable to stop himself.

"Tell me you're mine", Taeyong asked when they splitted apart, and Doyoung laughed, thinking how foolish it was of Taeyong to assume he was anyone else's.

He stared into Taeyong's big brown eyes.

"I am yours. I am yours, Taeyong."

 

 

 

 

\- TWO MONTHS LATER -

 

 

 

Taeyong was late for school. It was the first day after spring break and the weather was perfect, sunny and not too hot, just like Taeyong liked it. He heard his boyfriend honking again and he grabbed his backpack as he practically jumped down the stairs, kissing his mom goodbye on the way. 

"Drive carefully!", Mrs. Lee yelled at Doyoung from the doorstep.

"I will don't worry Mrs. Lee!", Doyoung yelled back and Taeyong couldn't help but smile as he sat on the passager's sit, admiring his boyfriend's perfect features. His  _boyfriend_. It's been two months since they had started dating but Taeyong's heart still fluttered when he thought of Doyoung as his boyfriend. 

Doyoung looked at him and back to the road before placing a hand on Taeyong's thigh.

"What are you thinking about?"

Taeyong blushed and looked out of the window.

"Nothing. What about you?"

Doyoung smirked, his eyes still on the road. 

"Just thinking about how I have the prettiest boyfriend in the world."

Taeyong felt his heart fluttering again and leaned his head on the sit, unable to hide his smile. He hadn't been this happy in a while.

"I was wondering, want to go on a date tonight? I heard a new pizza place opened up in Gangnam do you want to go there?"

 _Having a rich boyfriend is also nice_ , he thought.

"I would love to", replied as Doyoung pulled up next to the school entrance. 

"You can go in, I'll go and find a parking spot.", he said. "But give me a kiss first", he added, puckering his lips at Taeyong. 

Taeyong laughed and leaned to give Doyoung a small peck before closing the car door and entering the school.

It was weird how much things had changed. Taeyong almost expected Ten to appear from nowhere to hug him and tell him about his latest crush, but the younger boy had moved back to Thailand without warning anyone just one month before. Taeyong was sad he left, after all he was his best friend for a while, but knowing about the things Doyoung told him about him, he just hoped he was happy now, and hopefully done with playing with people's feelings. From what he knew Johnny had left him, and since the tall male was in college now, Taeyong hardly ever saw him too. His thoughts were interrupted by a very loud Donghyuck appearing from god-knows-where.

"HYUNG! Helloooo~ How was your spring break? Did you and Doyoung hyung have _fun_ together?", he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Taeyong laughed at the younger's facial expression and greeted Mark when he joined them. The other boy looked extremely happy but exhausted and Taeyong couldn't blame him, he would too if he had to deal with Donghyuck 24/7. 

"They were great, thank you guys. By the way, where is Sicheng?", he asked, noticing he Chinese boy was nowhere to be seen.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. 

"He went back to China, I guess he didn't like being an exchange student here."

"I wouldn't either if I had Jaehyun obsessed with me. That's guy is so scary", Donghyuck said and Taeyong thought about how he used to be bullied by him and how things were different now that he wasn't scared of him at all. If Jaehyun wanted to mess with him he would have to deal with Doyoung first. 

"YA! Don't you guys have a class to attend?", he heard a voice yelling from the other side of the hallway and saw a small blond haired boy waving at Mark and Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"That's Renjun, he's younger than us but thinks he can give us orders. Anyway we should get going, nice to see you Taeyong!", the orange haired boy blurted out while taking Mark's hand and running down the hallway.

Taeyong shook his head with a smile on his face, amused at how cute the younger boys were. He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't even notice he had arrived his class until he saw Ms. Nam staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Sorry I'm late!", he whispered as he made it to his place at the front, suddenly feeling shy at how the whole class was focused on him.

Doyoung came in some minutes later and he sat next to him, a grin plastered in his face.

"Hello, smart boy."

 

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO MEAN TO TEN I'M SORRY I SWEAR I LOVE HIM TO DEATH anyways well i kinda got excited and wrote this today?? i'm honestly happy and sad i finished this at the same time, because this was my first ever fanfiction and it still baffles me how much attention it got. 12k hits and almost 600 kudos that's INSANE you guys! i wanna thank you all for dealing with my super irregular updating schedules and sticking to this story until the very end. as always leave me your opinions and thoughts in the comments cause they are very much appreciated!   
> another thing: i want to write more fanfiction because i really do love writing and i want to explore more ships. i am thinking about writing a super fluffy nomin private school au would you all like that? or many a more explicit dowoo or luwoo one shot i have been into them a lot lately and i also ship seho, chanbaek and baekxing in exo so if you guys have any ideas for a fanfiction with these ships just leave your requests and i'll write the ones more appealing to me! again, thank you so much for all the love and support yall gave me for this i still smile a lot reading all the comments i got and it makes me really happy seeing so many people enjoy my writing (??) i truly didn't think i would get this much clout. thank you and remember to stay healthy and get enough rest!


End file.
